The Human of Zootopia
by classicspyro
Summary: David Stout currently hates his life. His dreams of becoming an engineer were ripped away from him from the greedy careless people who now run America. He is stuck living with his roommate barely getting by while the country is being torn apart. But he receives salvation when he meets an inter-dimensional traveling alien who grants him his only wish... to start over.
1. Stay frosty

**Hey! so I wasn't going to post this story, but then the little annoying voice in my head known as me said "F**k it" so here is the first chapter. Sorry that it is very short, I wrote this on word pad so it looked much bigger on there, also, for some reason, it doesn't have auto-correct so there will probably be some spelling mistakes. Anyways I hope you enjoy this very short little beginning chapter. Review and such, and be nice, or not. Either way I am stll writing this so yeah. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zootopia or any of its characters, They belong to Disney. I only have my OCs and my big dumb brain.**

* * *

 **~Chapter 1~**

"This country is going to sh*t!" I yell as slam my orange soda on the table, spilling it everywhere. "Crap!" I quickly grab a napkin and wipe up the mess. "what are you yelling about?!" my roommate, Jorge, yelled from his room. "They are getting nowhere! The president still doesn't want to hurt their feelings!"

Ever since 2020, when Curtis Cling was elected into office, the US has been suffering from being overtaken. He seemed like the perfect choice at the time, even i wanted to vote for him, but he wasn't as great as we thought he was because it turns out that he was a big coward. So the big greedy companies decided to take advantage of this so they could produce and ship illegal substances and objects around the world. Soon they basically ran America and the government can barely recover from the bad leadership of Curtis. I got caught in this too when i had to live with my friend Jorge because a company bought the university i wanted to go to and built a mall there. My name is David Stout, I am a 21 year old regular white guy with a love of engineering and building things. When i was 16, built an electric sweater which had heated everything, a few battery packs, a phone holder/charger, and shoes that charge the batteries as i run or walk. It is what i usually wear.

"i am going for a walk to get some fresh air!" I yelled. "Alright! tell me if you find any!" Jorge yelled back. He was right about it though because the big companies are starting to harvest a lot of resources and pollution is at its highest. Soon America will be a wasteland with nothing. I decide to walk to the mall where the university was. I sit outside on a bench and start playing some games on my phone. I suddenly get a voice message. "what? who uses voicemail anymore?" I tap the message and begin listening to it: "WARNING: MASSIVE HAILSTORM APPROACHING WITH PREDICTED DIAMETER OF SIX INCH HAILSTONES! STAY INDOORS!" It took a little while to process the warning but i quickly snapped out of it. I hastily jumped out of the bench and ran towards home, almost tripping.

I could see the heavy dark clouds from where I was and it was approaching faster than i thought a huge ice cloud could travel. I decide to take a shortcut through an alley that had very little lights. As I turn the corner into the alley I run straight into a man in all black clothes. he quickly pulls out a knife and pins me to a nearby wall. "If you make a sound, I will not hesitate to end your life right here!" The man yelled into my face. I nervously nodded. The man then proceeds to check my pockets and pulls out my wallet. He looks through it then happily pockets it. "Is there anything you want to tell me about?!" he asked. I quickly shook my head, but I made the mistake of glancing at my wrist where I kept my phone. He noticed this and tore open the Velcro flap, revealing my cellphone.

He gave me a look of anger and disgust then quickly tore my phone out of its charger and pocketed it. "For that, you are not going home tonight!" He then threw me to the ground and raised the knife above my neck. when he was about to thrust downward on the blade, I closed my eyes and waited for the knife to slice through my throat and end my life, bu it never came. Instead I heard a struggle. I opened my eyes and saw a mysterious figure standing above the unconscious mugger. he then raised a device to the criminal's face and in a bright flash of golden light, the mugger had disappeared. The figure then looks at me. Scared i scramble to run but then I felt a round cold object strike my head and then everything went dark.

 **well, that was short. I hope you liked it so far. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. But thanks for reading anyways. :) stay happy!**


	2. Believe in everything

**Okay so here is chapter two, thnk you guys for the feedback and stuff. In return I bring you a longer chapter as promised. In this one, things get a bit more interesting. But,again, I typed this in wordpad so there will most likely be some spelling errors that I missed when I was going through it all. I hope you all enjoy, pls review and be kind to each other. :)  
**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 2~**

"ugh" I moaned as i sat up holding my head. "Ah crap!" I yell as I feel a shooting pain in my head. I look around to see where I am at. I notice that I am in a small chamber that seemed to have everything in the one room. I notice that i am laying on a large cushion instead of a bed. "OH! your awake! wonderful!" I here a mysterious male voice. I look toward the room's source of light and see a figure sitting in front of a small furnace. "w-who are you?! ow." I ask. "The name is Raymond! and you should probably lay back down David!" he replied with a smile. He had light brown hair that seemed to defy gravity and was wearing odd blue clothing that had a design that seemed to resemble vines.  
"what happened?" i asked with a slight moan in my voice. "you were being robbed, so i figured that i would help you out."he said, still smiling.  
"How did I get knocked out?"

"well, a really big storm was coming and a huge chunk of ice fell and hit you right on your head. It knocked you out cold."  
"oh yeah, ah!" Then suddenly i remembered everything that happened and a bunch of questions sprung up. "What did you do to that man?!"  
"well, it depends. I am not like you, so could you keep a secret?" I sigh and agree "I am not a human being, in fact i am not from this universe, I am what is known as an imagination lord! My people have the ability to jump into other universes. we can basically go wherever we want. so I sent your unfriendly friend to an unfriendly place where he will get what he deserves."  
"whoa, that is freaky, but really cool. Just wondering, but where are your people?"  
"they kicked me out." he said, still smiling. "oh.. Im sorry"  
"nah, its fine. now I can have plenty of peice and quiet. you are the only person in this universe I have told my secret to, which must mean we are friends now."

"oh, um i guess-"  
"Great! then as my first duty of being your friend, I will help you get the rest you need!" He then picked up an object off a nearby table and pointed it at me I saw a soothing blue light emit from the tip then i started to fall asleep. As I was sleeping I had a dream of a perfect world where there were no greedy people running it and the world was a perfect utopia that had a great diverse city where people of all races lived together in harmony. I opened my eyes and then realized that it was just a dream.

As I got up I looked around and saw that I was in my bed at my house. I sat up in bed and started to contemplate the previous night's events. "Was it even all real? had I really met an inter dimensional alien? no... impossible." I thought to myself. I shook my head and decided to go for a morning Jog. "lets go get the blood flowing." I whispered to myself. I slipped on my sweater outfit and made for the front door. As I was jogging down the street, I kept on thinking of my dream i had. "God, how I wish I could be there right now, I kinda hope Raymond is real. I talk to myself too much." I said to myself noticing a man reading a newspaper at a bus stop glance at me. I then remembered that my cellphone will track my past locations if I am in a general area for 40 minutes or more. "lets solve this little mystery once and for all." I said to myself as I opened the flap on my wrist. I turned on my phone and was met with a strange text on my lock screen. The person who sent it was named "IL" I looked at the contents of the text message and recognized them as coordinates. "Who uses coordinates?" I thought to myself. I copied the coords and pasted them into google maps and discovered that the location was right inside the park that I was coming up next to.

I walked to the location and arrived at the public restrooms. I enter and was met with the painfully foul smell of human excrement and urinal cakes that haven't been replaced for years. I make my way to the back of the restroom and discover nothing out of the ordinary. "probably just some dumb prank from Jorge." I said to myself while holding my nose. I begin to exit the restroom and then I hear a hollowness under my feet. When I look down I see a trap door that is cleverly hidden in the tiles, but what caught my eyes was the letters IL scribbled on it with sharpie marker.

"this is disgusting!" I say to myself disgusted as I reached for the handle on the trap door which was sticky. I tug on it until it gives and lifts up. I climb down into the hole and enter a chamber that I instantly recognized as Raymond's abode. "Hello?!" I yell. The chamber was empty. I decide to take a look around. "this guy is crazy." I whisper to myself. There were a bunch of odd gadgets on the shelves. I then walk over to the cushion where I was laying down last night. I take a long look then turn around only to be met with the smiling face of Raymond. "JESUS CHRIST!" I yell as I stumble backwards and fall on the bed behind me. "please don't F**king do that!" I yelled still breathing hard. "Haha gotcha, so you need another favor friend?" Raymond asked with a face full of joy. "no, I-i was just wondering where that mysterious text led..."

"Quit playin around, I know you need something. remember I am an imagination lord, imagination and thoughts are kinda my thing." He said still smiling. I then started to recall the dream I had the night prior. "well, you said you could go anywhere and send anyone anywhere real or not right?"  
"ahh, yes, I know what you want. I remember it quite clearly now. your dream last night."

"You know about it?" I asked, shocked. "of coarse, you must remember that thoughts are my area." He said. I nodded. "I decided to alter your mind a bit and give you a dream of what you wanted most, and to be honest, I never thought you felt so strongly about the well-being of this planet."  
"of coarse I care, It's really f**cked up." I said, feeling a twinge of anger. "I don't want to live in a place where all of my future opportunities will be squashed by greedy people." I said, starting to get even more angry. Raymond then leaned in closer and put on a serious face. "would you like to leave this place?" He asked in a quiet and serious tone. "I would take that opportunity in a heartbeat." I replied. Raymond suddenly jumped up smiling."Excellent!" He yelled happily. He then picked up the small device off of a nearby table and pointed it at a door. He then pressed a button on the device and it started glowing. his eyes then started to rapidly change color at the device shot out a golden beam at the door. when the beam finally stopped there seemed to be light coming from the other side of the door where it was dark before. "just step right through here and you will then live the life you were hoping for!" I gasp slightly. "Oh my god! are you sure about this!? shouldn't I pack first?"

"It's alright! I am confident that the people in this world will take great care of you! you go through, and you are free!" he said happily. " thank you so much! you are now my best friend!" i yelled.

I then walk over to the door Hesitant. I step through as if it were a normal door and look around.I take notice that I am in a classic damp alley behind a building in a huge bustling city. "whoa...those are odd shaped building, nothing like it was at home..." I look behind me and notice that the door that i came through was now gone.

 **There was chapter 2, I hope putting a space alien in there wasn't too sudden, but trust me you will see more of good old Raymond in the future. He is supposed to be weird and mysterious and alleays happy for some reason. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed, please stick around for the next chapter and review and stuff, good or bad I will take it all. :D**


	3. One step forward, Two steps back

**Hey! so thanks everyone for all of the feedback!, it is very much appreciated. I am glad that you are all enjoying this story. Be kind, review and stuff ad enjoy some more.**

 **~CHAPTER 3~**

"crap" I whisper to myself as I step in a puddle under a gutter. "Good thing a managed to make these shoes waterproof." I walk a little further and I find myself at the opening of the alley. I am about to walk out when I here some chatting around the corner, i decide to eavesdrop. "Did you here that Gazelle has a boyfriend now?" said a chubby sounding voice "Really? I guess I lost my chance then..." the other voice said."Oh quiet Arnold! you didn't have a chance to begin with!" I then begin to peek around the corner and instead of seeing people walking around, I see animals! Lots and lots of animals! they were all walking on two legs and conversing as if it was just an ordinary day. I make a silent squeaking sound while quickly retreating back into the alley. "wha- what is this? i nee- I need to have a talk with Raymond!" I whisper to myself whilst hyperventilating. I then splash some gutter water on my face to wake up, but nothing changed.

"well, i guess he fulfilled my favor by sending me to a perfect place because nobody takes care of a planet better than animals." I say to myself "okay i can just hide out somewhere and hope nobody freaks out here, maybe there are even humans here" I flip my hood up, take a deep breath, and then I stepped out of the alley. "Step one: get to know this city. Step 2: make a friend. Step 3: get necessities." I thought to myself. I had made it to an intersection where I noticed many cars of all different sizes and shapes going up and down the streets. I press the button to cross. Then suddenly a female lion walks up and stands next to me to wait to cross. I quickly pull my hood a little further down and hang my head lower. she was texting on her phone and did not notice me at all. I land a few curious glances at her before she starts yelling "Oh My God! change already!" she started mashing the crosswalk button light then changes signaling that we may cross. I hastily walk across the street and start making my way to what i assumed would be the downtown part of the city...

-= 40 Minutes later=-

After many intersections and close calls I finally made it to a decent part of the city that looked to be important. It seemed to be getting dark so I decided to hide out in an alley that looked to be cleaner than the one I came through in. I walk to the back of the alley and rest behind a parked van. "this day has been really good-bad" I sighed. I then hear a noise on the other side of the van. I quietly peek around the corner and notice that one of the doors was open I move a bit closer. I didn't hear anyone nor was there any light coming from the van. I decided to get up and move to another alley when suddenly I am hit in my back with a blunt object, knocking the air out of me. I fall to the ground struggling for breath, as I look up I see a small Fennec fox standing above me with a baseball bat in hand.

"who the hell are you?" He yelled at me with a surprisingly deep voice. he then proceeds to take off my hood. "what the hell are you!?" He asked as I was coughing and trying to talk. "Im sorry" I wheezed. "oh hell naw!" He then hits me on my head, knocking me unconscious.

"oooohhh *cough cough!*, wha-whac hackend?" I tried to say as i opened my eyes. I coughed then tried to sit up, but soon found out that my hands and feet were tied up with a rag wrapped around my mouth. "thith raga tache liche chit!" I then noticed that I was in the back of a van and we seemed to be driving somewhere. I looked in the front seat and saw the Fennec fox with its large ears sitting in front. "*snort* huh?" I heard as i looked behind me. I saw a large scruffy grey wolf sitting against the back of the van, holding a baseball bat. He seemed to just be waking up as he was yawning. "hey! its awake!" the wolf yelled to his partner in the front. "what do I do?!" he asked. "put it to sleep again!" the fox replied in his deep voice. my eyes widen as I see the wolf raising the bat above me ready to swing at my head. "MMMMM!" I yell as I roll over to the side narrowly missing being hit. "dammit! quit struggling! I then swiped my legs at the wolf's legs knocking him over. I quickly hop to the front of the car and headbutt the fox as hard as possible, which caused him to be dazed. I quickly swiveled around and yanked on the steering wheel as hard as possible which made the van jerk to to the right. The van quickly lost control as we rolled very fast into...a parked police car.

-=POV JUDY HOPPS=-

"mmm this is a really great bagel! we should go to this place more often!" I said to my partner, Nick. "I told you, my buddy Gustavo makes the finest baked goods in zootopia" Nick replied. We were on our lunch break parked outside of a bakery. Nick put on his big sunglasses as he bit into a poppy seed muffin. "why do you wear those big sunglasses?" i asked. "why do you have big ears?" he replied sarcastically. I was about to take another bite of my when I noticed some honking behind the car. I look into the side mirror to suddenly see a red van swerve into the back of our car. Then pain as the airbags instantly deploy. "ooohh..." i hear nick groan beside me as he looks up from the airbag. I look up and we both look at each other. awwwWW! why! there is muffin everywhere now!" he yelled to himself. I noticed that my nose had started to bleed, while nick was almost unharmed because he sits further back.

"we need to check this out!" I say to him. We both get out of the car and walk towards the van. "aww not again!" i heard nick say to himself. I then recognized the van as the one that his old buddy and him used to drive in. I look through the driver seat window and see the Fennec fox unconscious in the seat. I then move around to the back of the van and open the doors."AHHHH!" the wolf inside yells then dart out of the van. I quickly pull out my tranquilizer and shoot im right in the back. "Bulls eye!" i yell, pumping my fist. "um Judy? look..." I hear nick tell me. I turn around and look into the van and see an a weird sight. there was an unknown hairless animal on the floor of the van with its hand and feet tied with zip ties. It was breathing heavy and had a look on its face of pure worry and terror. " go call the chief and tell him about this." I told Nick.

 **There is chapter three, I hoped you all enjoyed the inclusion f our favorite little Fennec fox, also here we start with how David gets noticed. Anyways Stick around for the next chapter and review or don't i don't care. Also I may not be including a romantic part in this story, but if you really want it, I can try, I must warn all of you though that it is not my best area, if you do want it, do not hesitate to tell me. :)**


	4. Discovery

**Hey readers! so here is chapter four, I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. I don't really have much to say, so I guess we should just get right to it!  
**

 **~CHAPTER 4~**

"This hasn't happened in a very long time! This creature could be very dangerous!" Chief Bogo yelled. "well, what is the normal procedure for when this happens?" I asked him. After the car accident we called for ambulances to take the two criminals to the hospital, but we took the creature with us to the station and locked it in a cell until we can figure out what we can do.  
"It has been so long since something like this has happened that we don't know. There is nothing in the computers, but there are the physical records down in the basement."  
"that would take way to long to find! How about we make a new procedure." I suggested. "we might as well."  
"Great! I think we should test its mental capabilities then we will test its physical abilities and then examine it."  
"what if it is dangerous? It could kill us all, we should just get rid of it!" chief bogo said. "now, let's not jump to conclusions! when I saw it in the back of the van it looked scared."  
"hmm, okay. I will arrange to take it to a see some scientists."

-=POV DAVID STOUT=-

"ooohh" I groaned i sat up then felt something rising in my throat. Thinking fast I run to a nearby toilet, just as my stomach let loose a torrent of vomit. "uhhhh" I then collapsed onto the cold concrete floor trying to recall what happened.  
I was tied up in the back of a van and then I saw a bunny and a fox open the door. when they noticed me the fox left and came back with what looked to be a gun. He then pointed it at me and then i felt a sharp pain in my bottom, Then everything started to become distorted and then it all faded to black.  
"why me?" I asked myself. I decided to explore my surroundings a bit and saw that I was in what seemed to be a jail cell. I looked out the barred windows and saw that it was morning. "I still have my sweater on and i have all of my stuff, they must have been in a hurry." I said to myself. Just then I here the flap on the door open and a tray was slid through. It consisted of what looked to be a fruit bar and a carrot. I unwrapped the fruit bar and tried to take a bite out of it. "ow! motherffff" I yelled. "this think is harder than steel!" I look around and notice that there was a camera in the corner of the room. "you think this is crap is edible?!" I threw the brick of fruit at the camera, nearly breaking it. "oops! sorry!" I then just decided to eat the carrot and sit peacefully.

-=1.5 HOURS LATER=-

"uggh! i'm sooo bored! I know you guys can hear me! Please just let me out!" I yelled, looking at the camera. Just then I heard the door's lock slide open and the door creaked open. A large rhino stepped into the room. We stared at each other for a second before he spoke. "get up please, the chief wants to talk to you." I then silently and nervously got up and walked over towards the door when the rhino pulled me aside and locked handcuffs around my wrists. "Really? really now?" I thought.

As the rhino guided me down a series of hallways, all of the animals that we passed looked at me strangely. we finally came to what looked to be an interrogation room. The rhino told me to sit down and the chief will be in shortly. I waited for a few minutes until a bull, and a rabbit entered the room. they took a seat on the other side of the table. "Hello, I am Chief Bogo, and this is Officer Hopps." he said. "hello" the rabbit said, looking a bit intimidated. we have seen that you could talk so we would like to ask you a few questions. I nodded. "Okay, so what should we call you what is your name?" the chief asked. "My name is David Stout." I answered nervously. The rabbit whose name was Judy then scribbled down on a clipboard. "Okay David Stout, we will be conducting a few tests which will include the following: A physical, a quiz, and an examination. "We will start with the quiz. Us and some scientists will be observing from the other room." He then pointed to a large glass one-way window in the wall. "Any questions?" he asked. "um yes, wil-will I die?" I asked shakily. "only if you provide a reason to." With that he and Judy left the room.

After about 15 minutes I finished the small packet of of simple questions such as: what is your species called, where do you come from, or are you skilled in basic mathematics and literacy. "im done!" I say, looking at the large window. I heard the door open and I looked up to see that chief bogo had entered the room, he sat down across from me, picked up my papers, surveyed them quickly, then he placed them in a folder. "alright David stout. we have called an ambulance to pick you up and you will be taken to the nearest hospital where they will examine you then rn a few tests. You will wait here for an officer to come and escort you to the ambulance when it arrives. I nodded then he picked up the folder and left.

-=30 Minutes Later=-

I was still sitting calmly in my chair when I heard the door open and then a white wolf entered wearing a police outfit. "okay, Mr. Stout? you will come with me and I will escort you to the ambulance." he said. "alright" I replied. I got up and was about to exit the door when the wolf pulled me to the side and put cuffs around my wrists. "Is this really necessary?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Bogo, said so, so I have to do it." With that we left the room and he walked me through the halls. "I never thought that I would be walked by a dog..." I thought to myself. There were more people in the hallways this time, and nothing changed as everyone was still looking at me strangely.

I shivered slightly as we entered the station's parking garage because there was still a morning chill lingering in the air. I saw the ambulance parked close by, still running. The wolf opened the door and I climbed inside and sat down. The wolf climbed in too and sat in close to the door, presumably to stop me if I wanted to escape. I looked around and saw many emergency tools.

The ride wasn't too eventful besides the sheep in the passenger seat and the wolf would glance at me every so often. When we arrived at the hospital, they drove around the back of the large building. When we stopped. "Lets go" The wolf ordered. He opened the door for me and I hopped out. The sheep in the passenger seat also got out and met up with us on the other side of the ambulance which drove off after we all got out. "bring him over here." the sheep said, guiding us to a door. She opened the door which lead straight to a stairwell.

We climbed the stairs until we arrived at the 6th floor. We entered through a door and into a hallway. We walked down the hall until we arrived at a large room filled with workout equipment. "you two will wait here while I go and get the doctor." The sheep said as she left. "Sit down" the wolf said and pointed to some chairs that were against the wall. I sat down and began waiting. After a while, the doctor entered the room. "hello, I am Doctor pea" Said the doctor, who was a panther. "You may go now i will have everything under control from here." he said to the wolf. The wolf nodded then exited the room. "okay so David, It says here that you call yourself a human. I will first perform an x-ray and then i will be running some physical tests on you, then I will give you a short examination."  
"alright" I said, a little hesitant. He guided me to a side room and had me lay on a bed in front of a large cat scanner. "Okay remain still and we will start the process." I nodded and then the the bed started to move into the machine.

 **Poor David, that was his four time being knocked out, but hey, that's life. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and stay watchful for the next chapter as we dive deeper into this story and how David becomes awesome and stuff! :D please review and stuff and if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to let loose:)**


	5. Frendship

**Hey! so, I have some bad news, things are going to start to slow down a bit. why? because I am building myself a brand new computer, but, its not going so well, so I gut to direct more of my time towards that unfortunately. But do not worry, I am not going to quit! Also if you haven't noticed yet, I am pretty bad when it comes to the placement of dialogue in the story so yeah, this one has a huge block of weird dialogue. But thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **~CHAPTER 5~**

"wonderful, we will wait for those to develop while we go and perform the physical tests." explained. "okay, but I am not the most fit person." I said, feeling more comfortable.  
"That is alright, we just want you to do some simple physical activities such as running, jumping, a little lifting." I nodded. "oh, also you will have to put this on." He handed me some really short shorts and a tank top that looked a bit too big for me. "you can get changed behind that curtain." He smiled. I went behind the curtain and changed out of my usual sweater outfit and put on the odd clothing. we went back into the the workout area and I was surprised to see some more animals in the room. "Hello everyone, this is David, he is the human and will be doing the tasks." he said while all of the animals were scribbling on clipboards. I was still a bit shocked from all of the people in the room. "sorry David, I forgot to tell you, I decided this would be a great opportunity to teach some medical students. I will also be having you answering their questions at the end, sorry to dump this on you right away." He whispered to me then patted my back.

He first guided me to a treadmill. "okay so first, we will have you walk on here and I will gradually increase the speed until you are running. If you have any problems, just hit the large stop button. "  
"okay." The treadmill slowly started up and I started walking forward. When I got to running he told me to keep running until I wanted to stop. After a while I grew tired and i hit the stop button. "May I please have some water?" I asked, sweating as there was little cooling in the room.

After many tests, I was allowed to sit down while the students questioned me. They asked questions mostly about my bone structure and what animals did my species evolve from. "alright, that will be all for today." Dr. Pea said to the students. They all scribbled the last of their information down then exited the room. "Okay, now it is time for your second examination. This might be a bit awkward but I will need you cooperation and it will all be over in an instant.

-=40 MINUTES LATER=-

"I am very glad that is over..." I said to myself as I was getting dressed back into my sweater outfit. I was very skittish at first but they gave me a small pill to help calm me down. "okay, so the chief will be sending two officers over to pick you up and bring you back to the police station. you can wait here and the nurse will bring you down to them when they get here." He said then left me alone. I decided to take the chance to get on my phone. I opened the Velcro flap and checked my messages on my fully charged phone. "no service, I should have expected that." I whispered to myself. Just then, the same sheep that guided him in before entered the room. "come with me, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde are waiting for you. "

"thank you" I said silently to the sheep after she guided me back to the car, she nodded in response. As we confronted the vehicle, the door opened and a fox stepped out. I instantly remembered him and then I noticed that there was a bunny in the car. "Hello officer Wilde" the sheep said before I could say anything to him. "Here is the data that we gathered, Dr. Pea told me to tell you to bring it directly to chief Bogo." She handed him a folder. "alright then, thank you"he said smugly as he grabbed the folder and placed it under his arm. He then turned to look at me. "okay lets get you back to the station."  
"yes sir." I held out my wrists so he can put on the handcuffs to which he smiled. "no need buddy, we trust you." he laughed. He opened the car door and motioned for me to enter. I sat down in the vehicle and he closed the door behind me. "Maybe, if you are good, we will go and get some ice cream." he said in a tone that made sure that I knew he was just kidding. He got in the passenger seat and then we were off.

For a few minutes it was just awkward silence as officer Hopps would often glance back at me. I decided to be the brave one and break the silence. "thank you, for rescuing me from that guy in the van."  
"uhh, no problem, I am sorry that he did that. never known him for doing these sorts of things." officer Wilde replied.  
"you knew him?" I asked.  
"yeah, he was a buddy of mine when I used to be a criminal. I became a cop though and left him behind.  
"okay, if I may ask, why did you tranquilize me?"  
"sorry, it was orders from the bull."  
"oh well thank you anyways, officer Wilde."  
"don't bother with that nonsense you can call me Nick, and you already met Judy."  
"Hello,you can just call me Judy" she said timidly. The rest of the ride was just songs from the radio that sounded like songs from my world but with slightly different lyrics.

 **OKAY! so that was chapter 5, I hope you all enjoyed that bit where the two of our favorite officers meet our buddy david, Judy is still a little nervous about him, but she will hopefully warm up to him soon. Anyways, I hope to hear back from all of you in the reviews and stuff. Thank you and bye. :D**


	6. Trouble

**Hey! so I haven't posted in a while, and that is because my brand new computer has accumulated a ton of bad viruses and malware due to an anti-virus mistake. Anyways, I saw it only fit to post a much longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please review your thoughts. :D**

 **~Chapter 6~**

When we arrived at the police station it was past and Judy both got out and Nick opened the door for me. "c'mon, let's go." He said as I got out. We walked through some halls until we entered the main lobby of the station. The lobby was mostly empty except for a few animals walking on the upper levels. As we passed my the main front desk, we heard a loud thump sound. "ouch!" We looked over to the main desk and saw what looked to be a cheetah sitting there rubbing his head. He then noticed that we were looking at him. "oh hey gu- huhhhh!" he squeaked as he smiled from ear to ear. "yo-you are that human guy that I have been hearing about!" he wheezed. "um yep."I said awkwardly. "okay Clawhauser, we got to get him to his cell." Judy pitched in. "oh! actually guys, i have a message for you, he is being moved to a different room, a bigger room that has been fixed up for him."  
"oh, well lucky you I guess you are getting an upgrade!" Nick said to me smiling. "which room is it?" Judy asked. "uhh, lessee here, ah, he is being moved to office No.12."  
"alright, thanks Clawhauser." Judy said. "No problem guys!" Clawhauser yelled after us as we had already started walking away.

They guided me down some more hallways until we arrived at a room at the end of one. Judy opened the door and turned on the lights. "well this isn't too bad it is better than that cell." I said to myself silently. There was a twin sized bed, some drawers, a table, and a television mounted on the wall in the corner. "So dinner should be served at six O'clock, sorry that you missed lunch, I will try to arrange for someone to bring you a snack since you had a harsh break fast only today." Judy said. "okay thank you guys for making me feel so comfortable here." I sad smiling as they were leaving. I decided to turn on the TV, the only thing they had was a news channel and what seemed to be a channel supported by the police station.

"awwww" I yawned as I woke up from a good nights sleep. I get up and get into my same outfit that I have been wearing for the two days that I have been here. I hear a beep at my door and see a wolf walk in holding a tray of two carrots and another fruit bar. "Breakfast!" he says and drops the tray on the table. He then hastily exits the room. I walk over to the tray and started eating the carrots while remembering the potato chips that Judy brought back as a pre-dinner snack. "man, what i would give for some more of those. " Just then I heard another beep at my door and saw nick enter holding a large box. "hey, here is something a bit better." He then opened the large white box and revealed a large array of different donuts. "oh! thank you so much!" I said as I grabbed a jelly filled glazed doughnut and started feasting upon it. "no problem, you aren't our prisoner so you shouldn't get prison food." he said smiling. I nodded as I as chewing my large mouthful of doughnut. "okay, I got ot go and get these back to the lounge." he said as he left. I heard the door close and went back to eating and watching the news.

-=1 hour later=-

"Beep!" I hear the door sounding once again. The wolf that escorted me in the ambulance entered. "Chief Bogo wants to speak with you." he said. I nodded and he walked me down the hallways to the interrogation room. I was starting to get to know the layout of the station now so I was able to keep up. When we entered, the chief was already sitting down with a badger sitting next to him. "ah, hello David come sit down and we will get right to it." He said seeming a bit less intimidating than usual. "Hello" I simply replied. "we have reviewed your little quiz and we have a few questions. This is one of our best scientists, she will be recording this."  
"Okay."  
"Alright, so on the question: 'Where are you from' You answered: 'San Jose, California, United States of America. We had all of our best geographers search on every sort of map we had and we could not find anything on this place, please explain." he asked.  
"well, you might find this interesting, but i am not even from this planet or this universe. I came from somewhere very, Very far away." I answered with a serious face. The both looked at me with looks of disbelief, mouths agape. "I'm talking to a lunatic..." the chief said while rubbing his face. "I'm sorry, i know it is hard to believe. I wouldn't believe me either." I said, still keeping a straight face. "So you mean to tell me.. that you came from the stars?!" He asked. "No, actually I walked through a door, from another world if you would like to call it..." I replied calmly. The badger then spoke up. *ahem* "so if you did come from a different world, what other species lived there?" She asked politely. "umm, basically every animal here except not as advanced."  
"what do you mean, 'Not as advanced'?" Chief Bogo asked. "well, every animal there are feral, you know, on all fours, crazy, not clothed."  
"So then you came from the stone ages when every animal was dumb? then why do you have the fancy outfit and such?"  
"My species are the only advanced species there, we are actually about as advanced as you guys." I then tore open the Velcro flap to reveal my cellphone. I pulled it out and placed it on the table. The two of them leaned in closely to inspect it. The chief looked from me to my phone with a look of wild disbelief on his face. He rubbed his face again. "I can't take all of this in, I am going to get a coffee and process this all. You will wait here until further instructions." He said, pointing at me. Him and the badger get up and leave. I pick up my phone and placed it back into my wrist of my sweater. "maybe I should have lied..." I whispered to myself as I snapped my phone back into place.

After a few minutes, the badger returns with the wolf officer by her side. "We have decided that we will have you driven around the city to get to know it better since you will not be staying in the police station forever. We will be sending you with officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps since we have noticed that you have made acquaintance with them." She says. "okay." I replied simply. I got up and the wolf officer escorted me to the garage while the badger departed. He led me to a police car where I could see Judy and Nick faintly behind the tinted windows.

"Hello Judy, Hello Nick." I said to them as I entered the car. Hey, David good to see you again." Nick said. "So, we are going on a tour of the city?" I asked. "Yep, we will go through the rain forest district, then we will hit Tundra town, and finally we can go through an afternoon drive through Sahara square." Judy said as she released the parking brake and started to drive off. "Okay so how big is this city anyways?" I asked. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't really know huh, so Zootopia is made up of a few different districts, there is the deserty and hot Sahara square, the cold and snowy Tundra town, the cold, rainy rain forest district, the burrows, and the main city center, which is where we are at right now." Judy explained.

As we were driving we passed many shops and stores and some stores that even had the same brand as from my world but slightly different. Just then, we passed over a hill and then I could see the full size of the city. It sprawled out across acres of land with different habitats surrounding the main city center. "so David, did you live somewhere like this at where ever you lived before?" Nick asked. "Um no, I lived in a simple averaged size town." I replied, still mesmerized by the huge size of the city. "Where did you come from David?" Judy asked. I then snapped out of it and looked at her through the front mirror. "umm, you wouldn't really believe me if I told you. I came from very far away"  
"oh come on, we have seen some really weird things. One example is that I became a cop. haha" Nick said. "well okay, the truth is that... I am not from this planet even." I said. They both looked at me suspiciously. "So you are saying, that you are an alien, from the sky? in space?" Nick asked, really confused. "No, I came from a place much like this, but then I met someone who was able to send me here via 'Magic Door'." I replied to him. "that is hard to believe. well, lets put this conversation on hold, we are almost here." Nick said, still a little confused.

I looked out the window and saw a very large wall with thick vines growing all over it. As we drove through, the large canopy of leaves above us started to cover the sunlight and it grew dark. "wow, they were spot on with this habitat, it's like it goes on forever." I said just as we started to drive through the "rain". "yeah, they had their best engineers working on these habitats." Judy explained. "So David, what kind of habitat did you live in?" Nick asked. I thought it was kind of awkward how he worded it, but it was a different word with different rules." I lived in a town that was fairly green, it was almost always the perfect weather, and in the winter, it would only rain so it was nice and warm." I answered. "What about you guys? I haven't heard much about you..." I asked. They both glanced at each other and then Nick spoke up. "I grew up here in the city, and I had a few rough patches which led to me being a con-artist and scamming everyone. Then Judy came along and she dragged me along with her and now I am a cop."  
"wow, what about you Judy?" I asked. she hesitated but then she cleared her throat and began to tell her story. "Well, I really wanted to be a police officer when I was younger and at the time, a rabbit officer was unheard of, but I made my way through it all with perseverance and learning from my mistakes. Then I accidentally started a mini civil war between the predators and the prey in Zootopia. In the end, we managed to solve my first case and save an entire city." I looked at her in disbelief. "Wow! your life was sure filled with action." The darkness of the canopy and the rain started to thin out as we were making our way back to the city. We went down some small roads until we made our way to a huge wall that was resonating a low rumbling sound.

When we went through the gates of the massive wall, we were blasted with an incredible amount of heat. "Say, how about we go get that ice cream that I promised you yesterday,haha." Nick said. "I bet ice cream sells really well out here." I said. "yeah, ice cream shops are what they mostly have out here." I looked ahead and saw a small cluster of buildings. When we pulled into the parking lot I saw two ice cream shops right next to each other. "the tension must be high between these two." I said while looking at the large ice cream advertisements outside. Judy parked the car and they both go out. Nick opened the door for me so I can get out. "Are you sure I should go in? I don't want anyone to freak out." I said. "Um, i think you will be fine, maybe just stay out of the way and try your best to not be noticed." Judy said. When we walked in to one of the shops I saw the large array of different ice creams in the display case. I flipped my hood up and viewed the options from a safe distance. I walked over to Nick and told him my choice, which was cookies and cream. Both Judy and Nick walked up to the counter and asked for the desired flavors and payed the armadillo behind the display. While we were leaving, they handed me my ice cream and I began to dig in. As we were getting back into the car, Nick accidentally drips some ice cream on the dispatch radio. "watch out!" Judy told nick. "aw man" As he was wiping the ice cream off of the front panel of the dispatch radio, he accidentally turns it on. As soon as it went on, we were met with shouts and lots of commotion over the radio. A few words out of the loud chatter stuck out though: Bomb and Precinct one.

 **So that was chapter six. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because it was about a 1000 words longer than my usual chapter size. Anyways, things might still run slowly because my computer is still not fixed yet and school will be starting again soon, but you guys will get your chapter 7. Review and let me know what you think. :D**


	7. And we're back!

**HEY! so I have been gone for quite a while, but do NOT take it that I am dead, because I was simply catching up on school, sooo many prjects, anyways I am still in this tornado of schoolwork so dont get your hopes up too high, but while I hit the eye of my homework storm I whipped this up real quick! :D I hope you all enjoy this and read on! :D :3**

 **~CHAPTER 7~**

The engine roared as the police cruiser tore through the streets. "I hate to tell you this guys, but my ice cream is now on the floor..." I said. "It's okay, that is the least of our problems right now." Judy said sternly. When we passed over a small hill, I spotted some dark smoke emitting from within the town.

When we arrived to the police station, we were met with a horrific site. The whole front of the precinct was blasted open with ambulances and firetrucks dotting the area. I saw that Judy had her paws over her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock. "Stay here." Judy Said as she exited the car leaving nick with me. "So how often do these acts of terrorism happen?" I asked nick. "umm, not too often, usually it is some hermit that lives far on the outskirts of town who disagrees with our ways, the last thing that happened like this was the assistant mayor wanted all predators to be hated and prey to rule over all."

"wow, back where I used to live, these things happened a lot more than they should. but I guess you guys have the whole peaceful thing going really good here." Nick looked at me. "well, besides this..." I said gesturing towards the scene of the explosion.

After a while, we saw judy heading back towards the car, she had a sad look on her face and she was walking really slow. "she looks really sad." I whispered to nick. "yeah, lets be gentle." He whispered back. When Judy entered the car again, we did not say anything and we tried to keep sounds to a minimum. When she sat down, she just sat still for a second before she started to cry. Nick hugged her. "its okay" he said softly. *sniff* "Th-the chief, clawhauser and 11 other of-officers are in the hospital." She said, trying to hold in her sadness. "I am sure they will be fine, they are tough people." Nick said, trying to reassure her. Judy wiped her tears away and tried to speak again. "Th-the bomb *sniff* i-it,they said it was a bigger blast than a usual terrorist attack."

"well, let's try not to think about it, I think we should just go home." Nick said to Judy. I decided to give them some space until I noticed a conflict in all this. "um, I don't want to butt in or anything, but, where am I staying tonight? because my room at the moment is probably filled with toxic gasses and possibly debris..." I said to them both. "oh poo..." Judy said as they looked at each other. "umm, you know what? you can just come home with us since everything is up in the air and the chief is in the ER." Nick told me. Judy nodded at the decision and then started the car. Before she drove away she stopped next to an officer and rolled down her window. "Tell chief bogo that me and Nick will be bringing the david, the human, home with us." While Judy was talking with the officer, I was looking at some other officers looking at a large piece of shrapnel from the blast. They picked it up andput it in a large garbage bag, but as they were lifting it off of the ground, I got a clear view of one of the flat sides of it. On it were printed the Letters: "USA"

During the ride and thought of the possibility of finding something from my world in this one. "Nearly impossible" I whispered to myself. We then pulled into the driveway of a suburban house.

"so you two are together?" I asked them as we got out of the car. They both looked back at me.

"well, not really. I don't know how it would be where you live, but inter-species relationships are majorly frowned upon. Plus we don't really like, like each other. We decided to join our money together since I was living in a small apartment and he was too."Judy responded.

"Yeah, we don't even stay in the same room, heh" Nick chuckled.

"I understand, where I come from, the only advanced species is mine. soooo yeah." I said awkwardly. When we entered the house I was delighted with the scent of cinnamon coming from an air freshener plugged into the wall. We walking straight into the living room and i surveyed the area. They had a small kitchen attached to the room and a sliding glass door that led to a dark backyard. They had one couch, no dining table, and the house was only one story.

"come on david, i will show you too your room" Judy said. I nodded and followed the rabbit down a small hallway and we entered the first door. Inside there was a small bed and a dresser.

"its a bit simple, but its a roof over your head..." She said.

"It's fine thank you." I said to her while she closed the door after me. I started to strip down and get ready for bed. When i laid down I thought about the explosion a bit more. " _How? it just doesn't make sense, maybe there is some other abreiviation for USA here, its unlikely... I need to talk to Raymond, need to find him..."_ I thought to myself as I started to drift to sleep.

 **Okay, okay, I know it was short but Im going through some stuff, but there will most likely be more to come later on, I hope you like how my story gets more interesting. :) anyways I hope you loved this and I hope you come for the next chapter, see ya all then. :D**


	8. Exploration

**Hey! okay so the last come back chapter was a bit short, I know but i'm working on it, i'm am going to try and make my chapters much bigger, at least over 2,000 word. Also don't forget to read the author's note down at the bottom for some cool info about stuff and until that point, ENJOY! :D**

 **~Chapter 8~**

The next morning I woke up to the sweet smell of cinnamon that drifted throughout the house. As I stretched and yawned I noticed the comfortable bed and then I recalled yesterday's events. " _this bed... its much better then the cot at the police station..."_ I thought to myself. I got up out of bed after a while of thinking to myself and got dressed for the day. "ugh, I really need these to be cleaned..." I said to myself, smelling the bodily stench from my clothes. "maybe, they could wash it for me..." After, some thought I decided that I didn't need to wear my sweater and just put on my shirt that was underneath. Still barefoot, I went out into the living room and discovered Judy and Nick at the dining table talking to each other while drinking coffee.

"Oh! hey David." Judy said when she noticed me entering the living room.

"hey guys." I replied back simply.

"Did you sleep well?" Nick asked.

"yeah, um, do you guys have a washing machine or something? My clothes are extremely dirty, I haven't washed them since I got to this city, heh."

"oh! yes, would you like me to do it for you, David?" Judy asked.

"well, there is one problem, what will I wear?"

"oh yeah, ummmm, I think nick was given some shorts from one of his buddies, but they were way too big those might fit."

"they probably will, let me go get them." Nick said. He then got up and went into his room. When he came back, he was holding a pair of red basketball shorts. He tossed them to me and I caught them and inspected them. They were a bit smaller than my size, but they would fit.

"okay, i still need a shirt." I said to both of them.

"we got that covered, David." Nick said smiling. "everyone has at least on shirt that is just way too big for them, heh." Nick went back into this bedroom and came back with a shirt that fit me just right.

"perfect!" I said as I walked to my room to get changed out of my clothes. When I came back out I handed Judy all my dirty clothes and she walked to the end of the hallway and through a door at the end. while Judy was in the laundry room getting things set up I went to go talk to nick at the dining room table.

"so, what are you two going to do today?" I asked him.

"well, we got a call this morning from the police station and we were told that we didn't have to go in today since its all exploded and such, so I don't really know."

"well, remember how I said I got here?"

"yeah, im not sure whether I believe it or not because I know all about lying because I have been doing it for my entire life. I saw that you weren't lying but your story... it sounds outrageous and impossible."

"yeah I know, but I want to tell you more now." Nick nodded and I began to tell him about Raymond and his secret bunker and the door.

"...so then I was in a damp alley and the door was gone.." Nick looked at me with curiosity and confusion in his face.

"okay, so you met an alien of sorts and he offered to send you here? why did you want to come here?"

"oh, that's a fun one..." I said sarcastically. I then proceeded to explain the political state of my world.

"wow... that sounds terrible, I can't imagine how hard it must be to live in a place like that..." Nick said.

"yeah well, I have a problem now" I told nick.

"what do you mean? you are here and well..."

"well, I saw something last night at the explosion and I don't know how to explain it. Nick then leaned in closer. " when Judy was telling the officer that she was taking me to your house, I saw a piece of shrapnel from the bomb that had the abbreviation U.S.A on it." I explained to him.

"What's so strange about that? maybe the idiot who blew the place up put his initials on it, heh. Nick said while sitting back.

"I know they weren't initials because they were the name of my country in my world. United States of America or U.S.A for short." Nick looked at me as if I was naked.

"okay, I think you are just overthinking it, it is more likely to be someones initials or some sort of group." Nick said skeptical.

"that could be true but I must make sure, I need to somehow communicate with Raymond." Just then, Judy entered the living room.

"hey you two, chatting? sorry it took me a while, couldn't find the detergent." she said happily.

"yeah, we were talking about how I got here some more." I told Judy.

"That again? are you sure you didn't hit your head or something? Judy said to me, trying to be as polite as possible. "oh, also David I found some stuff in your pockets,here." She said as she handed me some loose change and a wrapped half of a piece of gum. I was about to simply pocket them until I realized that i had proof of where I came from.

"ohoh! yess!" I yelled to myself ecstatic. Both Nick and Judy looked at me.

"here is my proof that I am from a different world!" I then dumped my two pennies and a dime on the dining table. They both picked up a coin and they inspected it closely. "well I don't really know what to say..." Nick said while Judy was still looking at the coin.

"I guess I have no choice to believe you. these look like they would be really hard to make..."

"yes, this one is a penny, and it is copper coated zinc." I said to both of them. "Also, it says on there: 'United States of America'."They both stood there for a while in silence until I decide to break it once more. "so can I ask you a favor please?"

"um sure..." Judy responded.

"Can you guys take me to the place where I appeared when I first entered this world? I need to try and contact Raymond."

"who is Raymond?" Judy asked. I looked down at her for a second and then I realized that she didn't hear my story. "oh yeah..." I sighed as I began to tell her my story but more briefly.

-=Few minutes later=-

"I guess we can take you, but only because we don't have to pay for gas because we will use the police car." Nick told me. "thank you guys so much, hopefully I can find what I am looking for." I said smiling. we had some breakfast and we loaded into the police car out front. "so do you even remember where it is David?" Judy asked me. ]

"um, let me think... I think I remember a road sign... it wasn't the street I appeared on, but it was right next to it. It was called 'Antelope Avenue' I think... yes, it was." I told them.

"I think I know that road, I go on it sometimes, here let me pull it up on the computer." Nick said while typing something on the small monitor in the vehicle. Something popped up and we followed the directions set up by the computer. When we turned onto the road, Judy slowed down a bit so I can look down every side road carefully for anything I can recognize. we were almost to the end of the road when I saw the intersection that I stopped at with the female lion on her cell phone. "Here! this is the road! just go down this I know which alley it is." I told them. we went down the road a bit until I spotted the old damp alley I was in before. We stopped and all of us got out and investigated the alley for any signs of mysterious doors.

"here, this is where the door was." I said while smiling and pointing towards a solid brick wall. I tapped the wall and looked around. there was nothing except for a light metallic scent that smelled like pennies. "well guys I guess there is nothing here" I said disappointed.

 **Okay! so that was chapter eight, I hope all you guys and gals out there loved this one and my horrible dialogue, heh. Anyways, I was going to keep going until I had an amazing idea, how about david and the two spend the day doing something or going somewhere. I didn't know where I should send them so how about I have all my favorite readers out there put in there ideas in a review and I will choose a subject and put ur name in the next chapter! seem like a fair trade for a cut short chapter? anyways please review and stuff or don't i don't care, good or bad, I like criticism. :D I hope you all enjoyed and stick around for the coming of the next chapter! byeee. :3**

 **{one last thing, anyone feel free to give me some dialogue tips because right now it's a mess. Thanks}**


	9. Let's Hang

**Alright, so I really loved the awesome ideas that I got from some of you, but there just wasn't enough I felt so I decided to just go with my own ideas for now, but don't worry! I will probably do this again sometime, so here is a a little warning. Anyways, I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys and girls enjoy this so, read onn! :D**

 **~Chapter 9~**

-=POV Judy Hopps=-

On our way home after the small endeavor we I drove us back home, David was in the back seat keeping quiet for most of the time. I looked back at him in the back seat and noticed that he had a look of deep thought on his face. " _perhaps he is really from a different planet... I can't believe I am actually considering this... he looks genuinely worried..."_ I thought to myself. we pulled into the driveway and we all got out. David still seemed a little "out of it" and wasn't focusing one hundred percent. when we got back inside the house it was about 10:54am. David went to his room and nick sat down on the couch to enjoy some adult cartoons. I went to go sit next to him.

"David seems a little worried ,nick." I told him. He unbuttoned the first button on his shirt and laid his feet up on the coffee table. "yeah, he was a bit silent, but i'm sure he will be fine." nick said, not taking his eyes off of the TV. "I don't know, it seems unhealthy, we should go do something. He needs something to take this load off his mind." Nick finally looked away from the television. "i think it's contagious because now _you_ seem worried now. C'mon, leave him alone and enjoy some TV." I stared at nick for a while and then I got up and went to go plan what we were going to do today, not only for David but also to spite Nick.

-=30 minutes later=- -=POV David Stout=-

I had been thinking about what to do since we left the alley. I was really trying to think of something else but the thoughts of my problem and helplessness were burned into my mind. I was listening to music when I heard a knock on my door faintly through my headphones. I plucked the ear buds out of my ears and sat up on my bed. "come in!" I yelled to whoever was outside the door. "hey David." Judy said as she entered the bedroom. "hey..." I simply replied "I wanted to know if you want to come with me and nick for a short little picnic in the hills outside of town?" she asked. "I looked at her. "um, yeah sure, its not im busy or anything, heh."

"great! now lets go tell Nick!" she said with a sly smile on her face. "you haven't told nick yet?" I asked with curiosity. She only looked at me for a quick second and went to the living room. I followed Judy out of the bedroom and watched as she just stood and stared at Nick with a grin on her face until he noticed her and looked at her.

"What ar-"

"come on! lets go!" she cut him off. "what are you talking about?" he asked. "come on! we are leaving to get out of the house for a while!" she announce back at him. Nick sighed and stood up. "Do we really have to go? I wanted to relax today!"

"Okay. you can relax... on our picnic, now come on I already packed some stuff in the car." Nick simply sighed and slumped over like a child who didn't want to go somewhere. I head for the front door to go outside when Judy catches me. "ah, wait David we are taking our car in the garage. Not the police car."

"oh okay" I said as I follow Judy and nick down the hall and into the garage. When they turned the lights on I saw that they owned what looked like a pickup truck except that it had different proportions too it. The truck had only three seats in the front so we all had to squish in. I was about to get in before nick and squish into the middle but Judy stopped me. "wait a minute, David, Nick is smaller than you so I think Nick should be sitting in the middle." I knew what Judy was trying to do when I saw the grin on her face. Judy was trying to get back at Nick for being so lazy so I complied and I gladly let Nick go in first. Nick frowned and sat in the middle seat. Nick was very cramped since there was very little leg room in the middle because of the gear shift console. I got in the car and close the door.

"i'm not going to need a night howler to go savage if this goes on..." I heard Nick grumble under his breath as Judy started the car. "what was that?" Judy asked, seeming pleased to hear what he had to say. Judy hit a button on the visor above her head and soon the garage door was fully open, allowing all of the sunlight outside to pour into the dark garage. I noticed some other boxes in the corners that I hadn't noticed before with the dim single light bulb. Most of them were boxes and some power tools. while we were pulling out though, I spotted a small wooden box that could almost be considered a chest and it said "Nick's Personal" on it in sharpie.

We were down the street when Judy decided to turn on the radio since we were all silent. I listened and heard many more songs that sounded a lot like other songs from my world including a song called serrated by Nala Reclaw. We all just sat in silence during the car ride, Judy was listening to the songs and driving of course, Nick was pouting still, and I was enjoying the view of the city and the water that surrounded most of it. When we got to the bridge that connected the city to the outside world, there was a long line of cars waiting to get through the toll gates to exit the city. "We should have brought the police car. we would be through this already." Nick said while sitting up and straightening his slouched form. "that is wrong nick!" Judy countered.

The wait was very long before we got to the toll booth and I think I almost dozed off a few times, but the numerous car horns took care of that."Hey there!" the llama in the toll booth said as we pulled up to it. Judy dug into a coin pouch and brought out some money to pay the animal in the booth. I looked at the llama, forgetting that I was foreign to this world, and he simply stood there and stared at me for a while without saying a word. He snapped out of it though when Judy handed him the money. Oh, thank you! you can be on your way now!" The llama said while we were pulling away. I looked behind us and he stared at the car until the next car behind us pulled up next.

While we were driving across the bridge I noticed the full beauty of the sparkling water below us and the many boats of people who wanted to sunbathe or just go fishing. When we got to the other side, many of the houses were bigger and the grass was greener. It was an amazingly sudden transition from city to rolling hills of grass and trees. "wow, these are some large houses over here..." I told the two. "yeah, this is where all the rich people live. Mayor Lionheart lives around here too." Judy told me. By then, Nick had stopped pouting and decided to try and have fun."so where are we going?" Nick asked. "we are going up along the coast here to a trail park." Judy replied.

For the rest of the way, I sat and looked at the water until we turned into the small parking lot with very few cars that was wedged between two large houses."We're here!" Judy announced as she chose a parking spot and parked. As we were getting out, I saw a small dirt path that lead behind the parking lot and up into the hills. I walked behind the truck and helped Judy unload the supplies. "oh, here you go David, you might want to cover yourself up." She said to me while handing me a hat. "thanks, Judy" I told her. The cap wouldn't cover much, but it was better than nothing. Judy grabbed the blanket, I grabbed the food, and Nick the chairs. We closed the back and we headed up the hill.

When we got up there, we deviated from the path and made our way to the very top of one of the hills. We set up everything and then we sat down to eat. It wasn't until I stopped helping to rest that, I noticed the amazing view of the great city from the hill. The water still sparkled in the sun while the city in the loomed in the background.

 **OKAY! so Im stopping that here, again i'm sorry that I didn't choose any of you ideas, but I will do something like that again, if you guys want me to, someone even guessed a part that was pretty close to what I had in mind. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, or dont, I don't care but I do like criticism so i can improve. I wanna hear your honest thoughts good or bad! :D You all have an awesome day now. one last thing, I hid a little Easter egg for the song I was listening to at the time, see if you can find it? haha**


	10. Target Practice

**Welp, here is chapter 10 you guys and girls out there reading this, it is a bit shorter than the last one, but I think you will find this one a bit more exciting so I hope that makes up for it. Anyways, read on!**

 **~Chapter 10~**

"This view... it is excellent..." I said to the two behind me. I turn behind me and look at Judy and Nick still unpacking some of the food out of the ice chest. "Hey guys, you are really awesome. I can't thank you enough for taking me in and giving me a roof over my head. I would surely be lost around here, probably even dead..."

"you are very welcome David. I are also glad to have you around since it tends to get boring sometimes with just the two of us." Judy replied. I grabbed a sandwich and ate while looking out at the amazing view, tracking the differently shaped cars for the many diverse animals of the city. I fell into deep thought until another problem formed in my mind. "hey Judy..." I said while still looking at the view. "yes David?" she replied back. I turned around to face her. "What will happen in the future, to me. When the police station is fixed up, will I have to go back? Also, am I supposed to hide at your house for the rest of my life? I don't want to drag you guys down."

Judy hesitated before she thought up an answer to my question. "well I don't really know David, I honestly don't want you to go back to the station and be locked up, but I also don't want you to end up cooped up in the house either."

"yeah, I don't want to do either. I am in a tough spot. People don't seem too disturbed by my look, they just stare so I suppose it could be easier to get out there."

"how about you get a job at the station? some of the people already know you there anyways." Nick spoke. We all thought for a while before we realized that Nick had come up with a great idea. "That is actually a decent idea, Nick..." I said. "Do you have any skills David? Something your good at or always wanted to do?" Judy asked me. It didn't take long for me to think of what I wanted to do. "I have always wanted to be an engineer, I was going to go to college, but there was a super store built over it, so yeah. but I am really good with computers and have a creative mind and often build stuff, for example my sweater. It's heated and it charges my cell phone." I said excitedly smiling.

"well you certainly are excited." Nick said. For the rest of the picnic, we ate and talked about the pros and cons of working at the police station and even some life stories. After A long while, we started to run out of stories to tell so we decided to pack up, put the stuff away in the truck, and go for a hike through the park's trails. "This is a really nice park once you get a little deeper into it." Judy said. I noticed that there were more and more trees than before where there was only tall grass. Soon we were walking through a full on deciduous forest. Luckily there were signs to direct us through the paths and trails. "I've never been to any place like this before. There is usually always a road somewhere near by." Nick said. "I always liked hiking." I said "but no one ever took me, so I often just walked up the nearby hills." Suddenly we heard two loud gunshots.

"hmm, seems like someone is hunting..." I said while shrugging it off as normal. I then realized that there would be no hunting in a world like this. "oh wait.." I whispered to my self, noticing that Judy and nick were still looking standing still in shock. "um, are you guys okay? it was just gunshots, im sure someone is just target practicing out here."

"David... um, guns are illegal here... Very illegal. I don't know how it is where you come from, but here, not even police officers carry them around. They are only used in such missions where someone could potentially lose a life." Judy told me. I looked towards the direction of the shots then back at Judy. "...oh..." Nick had already started to walk off but Judy stayed where she was and she pulled out her cellphone. Nick looked back and saw Judy look towards the forest and look back at him. "oh no no no! no! I know that face, we are not going anywhere near the source of those shots! bad idea!" Nick said to her terrified. "I just want to get a video so we can show chief, then we can stop these people! we are cops!" Judy whispered with a slight yell. "but we are off work today! we shouldn't be doing this!" Judy just gave him a look of "fine, then im going without you" and started towards the bushes.

I looked between nick and Judy and decided to go with Judy. I was hesitant at first but I always like a little bit of excitement and curiosity. Soon after I heard Nick sigh and his footsteps (pawsteps?) behind me. After a little bit of walking we heard some talking and we came up to a clearing. We hid in some bushes and peeped through the leaves. "woah..." I whispered under my breath. We saw a group of people, a pickup truck, and a torn up plank of wood with a target drawn on it. In the group of animals, there were some lions, a few few tigers, some wolves, and one cheetah cub sitting in the back of the truck.

"woah, how many guns do they have? and how did they get them?" I heard Judy say. "those guns look very serious, I doubt they bought built them or anything. Any chance that they bought them in some under ground market? I asked. "Very unlikely. The Zootopia government keeps all guns in the stations, we would have heard about it. they are really hard to get." Nick whispered. We saw that one of the lions when to the pickup truck and he told the cub something. The small child nodded and then heaved a large assault rifle out of the back of the truck and he handed it to the lion. The lion loaded the gun and kneeled and pointed the weapon at the wooden target. Judy quickly pulled out her cellphone and pointed the camera at the lion shooting and began to record. I decided to record too so we could have some backup evidence.

The lion cocked the weapon and then he suddenly unleashed a torrent of bullets from the gun. We looked at the target and saw that there was a large hole near the center where the barrage of bullets hit. After that Judy and Nick were really shaken and we started to back out of the bushes and swiftly made our way back to the path. While we were quickly making our way back to the car, I thought of something. "Maybe they got the weapons from the police station when it was blown up. It was most likely them too." I told them. "I don't think so, because then they would probably have us working today and trying to find these people as soon as possible. Also, I have never seen guns like that before at the police station." I considered what she said for a bit and then thought more on the style of the guns. _"those guns seemed a lot like guns in my world... I am adding this to my mental list of things that don't belong here... so far thats two..."_ I thought while we were walking over the hill to the parking lot.

When we got back to the car we were tired and mostly silent so we turned on the radio and listened to some music. When we got back to the house, we were all still very tired after the events and i could tell that everyone was trying not to think of what we saw. "Let's just order some fast food." Judy said. Nick phoned a fast food place and ordered us all some food. "I am going to go lay down until the food gets here. When I entered my room. I slipped into the bed and turned on my phone to re-watch the video that I took. I looked closer at it and saw all the people there and saw the little cheetah cub, he looked unhappy.

 **Soooo, that was chapter 10 for all of you beautiful readers and writers too. I hope you enjoyed the excitement. Next chapter, our friend David may be finally getting out there! But of course, you will have to wait and see! please review and bye bye everyone for now. :D**


	11. Back to work?

**Hey guys! i am really sorry for the lack of chapters lately, but as you may know, lots of people are doing there finals and that includes me. I hope you guys have been waiting patiently for my return because things will get interesting quite soon, anyways please enjoy this chapter, its not too long but I wanted to get SOMETHING out so you guys knew I was still alive. Please enjoy. :D**

 **~Chapter 11~**

The next day I woke up to find that the house was very silent. There was no smell of breakfast or TV on displaying cheesy infomercials. I sat up and saw my sweater and my shirt sitting at the end of my bed nice and clean. There was a note sitting atop the short stack of clothes. I picked up the note and I unfolded it and read its contents:

 _David,_

 _Nick and I had to go to work. We left food and some snacks on the counter for you in the kitchen. Nick's laptop is on the living room table in case you get really bored (DON'T LOOK UP ANYTHING WEIRD!)_

"heh" I guessed that Nick wrote that part since it had a different handwriting.

 _I don't think I have to mother you but we hope that you pick up after yourself and keep everything clean, we trust you David. -Judy n nick_

"okay, don't make mess, food on counter, no weird stuff, I think I got it." I mumbled tiredly to myself. I get up and i get dressed into my sweater outfit and head into the living room. I took a peek into the kitchen and saw a pile of snacks that Judy and Nick left out for me. "Not bad.." I said while grabbing a small bag of chips and heading to the living room. When i sat down on the couch, I noticed Nicks laptop on the table. It was grey and black and had a sticker of what I think was his favorite band on it.

-=POV Judy=-

"So, are you going to tell chief about the video you took yesterday?" Nick asked Judy while taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh yes! of course. I almost forgot about that. We should get going now actually so we can get there early, I want to tell him before role call." Judy replied. We both grabbed our coffee and we walked out of the gas station to our cars. We had to take the truck with us because the police car had to go back to the station.

When we arrived at the police station, the front doors were already under construction and being rebuild. It had a large sheet of plastic covering the whole front of the station and scaffolds were pinned against the building with many construction workers working on filling in the cracks and holes in the wall. Nick and I drove around the station and into the back garages to car the police car and our pickup truck. I parked the police car and met up with nick in the police station lobby. "That bomb did a number on the front doors of the station." Nick told me. "yeah, That was a huge explosion. It made an unbelievably large hole in the front." I replied. "I know, right? And the worst part is that the morning chill as been coming through and I have to sit through it..." Clawhauser said, butting into the conversation. We looked behind us and we saw clawhauser sitting at his desk. "Clawhauser! how are you? I thought you were in the hospital!" I said to him in disbelief. "Yeah, but it was only a few broken bones in my angles and a slight concussion. The blast shoved the desk into my legs very hard." Clawhauser said as he tried to stand up. He showed us the cast around his foot.

"so what brings you two here so early?" He asked us. "we need to talk to the chief about something, is he busy?" I asked. "Oh yeah...well um... he is still in the hospital... A chunk of concrete from the wall hit him really hard while he was at my desk talking about some new policies."

"Is he okay?!" I gasped. "well... not really..." clawhauser said twiddling his thumbs. "Tell me clawhauser! please, what happened to him!" I said starting to tear up. "He got amnesia... But! they said that he is lucky because his skull was very thick and it will be possible to rehabilitate him, but he has lost some important memories. He wont be back until the psyciatrists have jogged his memories back. " I was trying to hold in my tears and I could tell Nick was also sad from the news. I quickly tried to gather myself. "We have a close friend of his taking his place though. You might recognize her actually. Shes in Bogo's office." I nodded, still a little bit sad from earlier and pulled Nick along with me to the new temporary chief. I knocked on the door while nick decided to stay outside. I heard a familiar voice coming from the office. "Well, well, well! It's nice seeing you again fluff butt! you have come a long way!"

I looked across the office and behind the desk sat none other than my instructor from when I was in the training academy. "So what can I do ya for? " She asked. "well, we were out yesterday and we found something very shocking. I have a video on my phone here." I replied while pulling my phone from my pocket. "well, okay but I don't think anything will suprise me more than you did at the academy, heh."

"yes, well this is very, very seriously bad. Here, watch." I handed my cellphone to her and tapped the play button. I watched her as her eyes bulged more and more as the video progressed. She looked from the phone, to me, then to the phone again with a shocked expression. "Where did you find this?!" She asked. "Me, David and Nick were walking in a trail park and we heard them so we went to go investigate. Also David is another thing we should talk about."

"No time hopps! I want you to email that video to me and I will take it straight to the mayor!"

"Okay! Nick and I could go back and try to find some bullet shells so we can analyze them." I told her, sort of excited and frightened. "oho no you don't! Im sorry Hopps but I want you to stay out of this one, you showed yourself to be capable of a lot of things last time but now we are dancing with some real danger here! this is with real guns and not nearly as dangerous as the last time.!"

"But-"

"No buts rabbit! I'm sure Bogo would say the same thing! I am doing this for your own safety so for the sake of you, me and everyone you love, please stay away from this case." I sat down and thought for a while considering what she had said to me. "o-okay" I said defeated. ""I know you are very enthusiastic about your work Judy, but you are not trained for anything like this. I honestly do not want you to end up like that target in that video"

"its okay, I understand. I'm going to go wait for roll call." I said while getting up and heading to the door. "Don't forget to send the video Hopps" She called from behind the desk.

 **Okay readers! I hope that was a bit enlightening for you all and again I am very sorry for the long absence and the short chapter. I have had a very busy few weeks with family and finals and unfortunately, my cat also passed away. D,: But I will let nothing deter me and I will keep writing for you guys out there. Stick around for the next chapter. :D**


	12. A day alone

**Well! here we have yet another chapter to go on our magnificent story, and I say our because I feel that the readers make up most of the story because of your lovely feedback that helps me improve and keeps me going, so I wanna thank you all for that. Anyways here is another one for you all to enjoy and tell me about. there is quite a bit in this one! :D**

 **~Chapter 12~**

-=POV David=-

"welp, lets see what the internet is like without cat videos..." I said to myself as I sat down on the couch. I opened up the laptop to find that it was already on. I saw many different applications and shortcuts that i didn't recognize . There was only one thing I did recognize at the bottom of the screen: "oh, what do you know? Firefox! heh" I clicked on the icon and a search engine popped up. On the side there were several advertisements and on the other side there were some news articles. Among the many articles I saw one about the explosion at the police station. I clicked on it and it brought me to a website that contained more information about the explosion. "here we go, I can probably learn more from here." I began to read the article and as I read on, I saw more and more things that frightened me.

I noticed key phrases such as "unidentified markings" and "never seen anything this big before." There was on overall sentence that convinced me that what I suspected could actually be true: "whoever created this bomb really knew what they were doing, the mixtures we found were very advanced and not even our own scientists have created anything like it."

"I need some fresh air..." I said to myself as I closed the laptop and slipped on my shoes. I looked through the window and saw a minimum of one or two people walking and a car would drive down the street every so often. I flipped up my hoodie and exited the house. I swiftly made my way across the lawn and looked both ways down the sidewalk. It was mostly empty but there were still a few animals walking down the street so I pulled my hoodie down further over my face and hung my head low. I figured that I should tuck my hands into my pockets since they were "weird" to these people.

I decided go right down the sidewalk until i hit the intersection. I looked both ways down the street and spotted a small playground park. I took the turn and headed toward the little park. The small playground was roughly the size of two house lots and it sat between two roads, connecting them. All it had was a jungle gym(heh), a small patch of grass, and a tether ball court. There was a short path the connected both ends of the park with a single empty bench along it. It was perfectly placed under an oak tree, in the shade. As I sat down on the bench i took notice of how many people were in the park, whcich was only about five people. There were two adult cheetahs jogging along the path,two tiger cubs and a little wolf playing on the jungle gym. I pulled my hoodie down as far as it would go and pulled the collar of my sweater up a little bit too. I connected my ear buds and then I leaned back and enjoyed the tunes from within my bank of songs.

About thirty minutes later, I decided that it was time to head back to the house, so I unplugged my headphones and started to stretch in preparation to leave. I was just about to get up when someone passed by me. I glanced at the person for a second and then i got up. I was about to continue to walk away when my brain caught up. I looked back at the person who was a small child walking along the path to the other side of the park. _"That's the kid! thats the cheetah kid from the shooting sight..."_ I thought to myself. He was only wearing cargo shorts and a tank top and he seemed in a big hurry to get where he was going. _"hmm, maybe I can talk to him... this could be our chance to get to the heart of what those guys were doing with those guns..."_ I thought as I slowly started to make my way towards the direction he was heading. "I need some way to get to him and get him on my side..." I whispered to my self. I looked at him once more and saw that he was very skinny, malnourished. "okay, I will think animal, lure him in with food..." I reached into my pocket and I pulled out a chocolate chip granola bar that I picked up at the house.

Before I decided to confront the young cheetah cub, I decided to see where he was going first. I followed him down the road a bit further until we arrived at a small corner store. He turned and entered an alley that ran behind the store. I slowly approached the corner and I peeked around it. When I looked, I saw the young child holding an envelope and slipping it into the window of a car that was parked there, he then turned around and began walking in my direction out of the alley. I thought fast and brought my head back around. "okay, I gotta do this now or else something bad could happen, the whole city may depend on this..." I quietly whispered to myself. I turned into the alley way and ran straight into the kid, knocking him down. "oh, sorry! are you okay?" I said. He scrambled on the ground for a while until he got up and backed against a wall breathing heavily. "you seem a bit paranoid, kiddo, are you alright?" I asked trying to keep my face concealed the best I could. It was much harder now though since there was someone actually close to my and they noticed me. He calmed down a bit and gulped. "wh-why won't you show your face?"

"well, I believe I asked you a question first, but let's make a deal, I'll show you my face and you can be my friend. Here i'll through in this too!" I said while reaching into my pocket and pulling out the granola bar. I noticed that he seemed to flinch when I whipped out the granola bar though, but once i showed it to him he stared at it. "I don't trust you!"

"okay, well then you can have this anyways, because you look starved and I guess I will have to eat all my other food alone." I said, handing him the bar. When he took it, I began to slowly walk away, hoping that my little trick worked. "wait! please wait sir! " I turned around and saw a few chunks of granola bar around his mouth. "They don't want me making friends, but can we make a different deal?" he asked me.

"sure, how about you tell me your name?" I asked him, smiling now. "first, quit hiding your face!"

"okay, we _did_ make a deal..." I swiftly removed my hoodie from my face and pulled my collar down. At first the kid backed away a bit but then he just stared at my face. "are you wearing a mask?" He asked. "haha, no this is my face, I assure you. You see, I am not from around here." I chuckled. "now, I expect you to honor your part of our deal please." said, smiling once again. He was a bit hesitant at first because he was still staring at my face. "my name is Deno..." He said. "well Deno, you look very hungry, would you like to come with me?"

"They told me to not trust any strangers no matter how nice they are to me. Besides, they probably want me back by now."

"wow, you really should talk to me about this "they" you keep talking about. Anyways, can i at least walk you back to the park then?" I asked him." He thought about it and he nodded. "Great!now, how about you tell me about your parents, where do you live?" I said as i flipped my hoodie back up, he looked at me. "They wouldn't want me to talk about that kind of stuff to a stranger."

"okay, a simple mom and dad would suffice."

"they, aren't my parents, they took me in because I am an orphan."

"well then, why don't you cal them your parents?" I aksed him. He stopped. "I probably shouldn't tell you..."

"hey, it doesn't matter, they won't know unless you tell them yourself, also, who do you think I will go tell, im not exactly social here. heh." He stopped and thought about what I said. "well, these guys picked me up, and the next thing I know, i'm part of a gang..."

"oh! well, that must be harsh... here, you come and meet me here tomorrow and I will bring you some more food, and I can help you with anything else you need." I told him as we turned into the park. I saw him smile a bit when I said that to him. "You know what? I believe that we are friends now! that wasn't so bad was it?" He looked up at me and shook his head. "okay well, I think you should get back to your guys and if you want to remain my friend, then please, do not tell them about your visit with me."

"okay" He said smiling. I smiled back as he ran off in the other direction in which I was heading. "yesss!" I said to myself excitedly "That was kinda creepy, but at this rate, we could have our information and we could prevent any catastrophe! Can't wait to tell Nick and Judy..."

When I got back to the house, I saw a police car pull up into the driveway. The window rolled down and I walked up to it. Hey guys! I have some great news!" I said smiling. "I don't think you should be walking around outside David, what if someone sees you and they freak out?"

"Trust me, they are so absorbed in other things, that when I sit back, they don't notice that I even exist." Judy looked at nick and then back at me. "well, we decided to come by and check on you, did you find everything alright?"

"yeah, I have some amazing news though!" Judy nodded to show that she was listening and nick leaned forward in his seat. "you remember that small kid from the shooting? well, I saw him today when i walked down to that little park. I managed to get him to trust me! So now we can get our info from him, and finally catch those guys! whats even better is that he is meeting me at the park again tomorrow so we can talk some more but I gotta bring some food." the look I got from Judy is not the one I expected. She seemed surprised at first but then she rubbed her hand over her face. "whats wrong?"

"well, we were told to stay out of this case, our current boss doesn't want us anywhere near it aaaannnd now we are tangled up in it..." nick said, speaking for Judy. " Oh crap... I am so sorry Judy I-"

"It's not your fault David, you couldn't have known."

"well, now what? I shouldn't just ditch. Then we lose his trust altogether..." I said.

"I know, I know, I guess we will have to... just go with it..." Judy decided.

"really? couldn't you just bring him to the Police department so they could take care of him?"

"No, because then they would think we are trying to make our way into this case."

"also, they are ruthless overthere... the ZPD isn't nice at all to people who are intertwined with crime." Nick said. "Okay, then I will just have to go to the park tomorrow. By the way, do you guys have anything really sweet? Becasue I promised him lots more food..."

 **Okay everyone! I will stop that there because we gotta save some for the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter and our new character named Deno. Little fun fact: I came up with him in a dream one night heh. Anyways, I think this is a good enough place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing all your feedback. :D**


	13. Talk

**Hey everyone! So chapter 13 has now arrived to your eyes and I gotta say this one took a bit longer than it should have to make even though it is short. that is because I got really sick and it is extremely hard to find motivation to write while you're sick. So sorry, for the short chapter but I want to keep you guys interested with the story that i have delicately laid out in my mind. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **~Chapter 13~**

-=POV Judy=-

"So your going to do it again huh?" Nick said to me smiling. "I really don't want to risk my job and my life but I am also not heartless. After work we will go buy some snacks for David to bring to the kid."

"okay, but there is still one more thing, is David still even allowed to stay with us?" I thought about it for a while... "well, maybe we can wait on that one..."

"you really don't have anything planned out, do you. Because we also still need to get him a job there at the PD." Nick said to me giving his sly smile. "okay1 i am very nervous, I am very unsure about this whole deal. Should we just tgive the kid to the ZPD for interrogation?!" Nick looked at me for a second. "What happened to you? you used to be so optimistic and so confident of yourself! Now you are breaking down into a little carrot stew!"

"I don't know... I think it's just because before I had something to strive for, but now I have the life I wanted so I can just sit back."

"well, how does Zootopia sound as a goal? Because if we don't get to the bottom of this, then I'm sure that this city will be reduced to gang fights and terrorist attacks. So if you want to keep your stable life in the green, then you are going to have to take charge!" I sat there and thought of Nick's words for a second. "Well, I never thought that I would be getting a pep talk from you." I said as we pulled into the police station garage. "so are you going to go ask the bear?" Nick asked me. "I guess, why don't you ever do anything?" I joked.

"Did you send that video to me hopps!?" She asked as I entered her office. "yes, I have. but I came to you to ask a question that is kinda important." I said "okay... im listening..."

"So, do you know David? The _human_ we found knocked out in someone's van?"

"oh yeah! I was told that he was with you, right?"

"yeah, so we have been talking to him and he would like to start a new life in zootopia since he is obviously not from around here."

"what!? but he is a new species! It will be very hard for him to fit in especially since he is the only know hoo-what that we have ever seen! Not to mention that people may panic and think he is an alien or something!"

"well, i thought of that too, so we were thinking that the best place for him to get a job would be here in the police station since some of the people here have already seen him and know of his existence, soon, I think they will get used to him being around and he can have somewhat of a life outside of our house." I said to her smiling. She sat and thought for a while until coming up to a conclusion. "well, I don't want him running around the place, I want him to be stationary so janitor is out. I think we can have him clean the lab tools from the forensics lab. I don't think the lab geeks will mind him too much. I will have think about this, plus city hall doesn't even know that he is living with you so this whole mess would take quite a bit of sorting out, hopps."

"I know, but David shouldn't be forced to hide because he is different, that was a big thing and I know it has died down since the 'Nighthowler Incident'. so please, se if you can get him free, he shouldn't have to live in a police station and he should be allowed any right as anyone else in this town!"

"Alright hopps, that is very much true, but it is very hard to control society... I will see what I can do though." she said smiling "Now get going, I believe there is a place called savannah square that needs patrolling."

"Thank you for understanding this!" i said as she closed the door after me. I made my way downstairs to Nick.

-=POV Nick=-

 _ **(This is happening while Judy is talking to the temporary chief)**_

"so are you going to go ask the bear?" I asked Judy "I guess, why don't you ever do anything?" Judy replied jokingly. I chuckled as I turned around and was met with the short badger doctor. "Hey doc, you need anything?" I said to her smiling. "so I have heard that you took the human with you to your house, correct?" She asked me sternly. "yes, that is correct, although, it was Judy's idea. but he is a fun guy."

"okay well, We have managed to dig up some information about him and his species."

"okay, why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you put it in a file or something or at least tell Judy?"

"well, for one, you are currently in possession of him at the moment, so I thought you might want to know a little bit more about him. Second, I would tell Judy but she is obviously busy. And third, I have put all this information into a file. So may i please go on?"

"sure..."

"So, we believe that David is the evolved form of a very primitive creature known as the Ardipithiecus ramidus which is part of a long lost order of species called primates. we believe that they had somehow gone extinct a long time ago, They were omnivorous which means they ate both plants and meat. I honestly have no explanation of how David could be so advanced himself, evolved this far with no one ever knowing that he existed. His, story is starting to sound a bit true the more I look into this." She explained.

"okay, so if you are expecting me to tell Judy all that then you are very much wrong." I said. "Here, take this" she said as she handed me a sheet of paper. "This has everything I said on it and his requirements to take care of him, which is very small since Primates where known to be very versatile in most climates."

"okay, well thanks for the info I guess..." I said, but she was already walking away.

 **So! I hope this is enough for you all for now, and i will come back do not worry, even if it takes a long while, i will still come back. My ultimate goal is to finish this story without rushing it and I want to keep it awesome. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this short little one as much as I had writing it and I look forward to seeing you all again for chapter 14! :D**


	14. Enjoy this little fun one

**Hey everyone, so I was going to make this chapter abit longer, but I started running into some writers block and I kept keeping myself from posting it, but I finally just did it to keep you all occupied, this chapter will mostly consist of revelations of how things work in zootopia, you will see. Anyways, more will be coming out hopefully soon! I want to get some more of the actual story out and some more parts of the gang's plans will be revealed thanks to David's friend Deno. Anyways enjoy this snipit of fun! :D**

 **~Chapter 14~**

-=POV David=-

"no no no no No NO NO!" I yelled as I slammed the controller down onto my lap. I had managed to find a game console in a cupboard under their TV earlier today. I have been playing on it since i found it in the morning and since then i have been questioning my lifestyle because I played all day. It was really interesting because the video games were named similar to video games in my world and some of them even had the same story line in the campaigns but all of them had the same difference and that was that all the characters were replaced with animals. "ooooh, crap!" I said to myself as I got up and stretched. "that is enough video games for now. What time is it..." I looked over to the clock under the TV and noticed that it was nearly 8 o'clock. I went to the sliding glass door that went to the back yard and I slid the curtains to one side and saw that it was mostly dark with the sun being mostly hidden behind the horizon. "jeez, my blood vessels are probably about to clot from sitting there for so long... hm, I guess i could do some late night climbing.

I slid open the back yard door and stepped onto their back patio. It was late dusk and I looked around the back yard to see the dark outline of a large sycamore tree in the back center of the yard. I leaned back inside and flipped a light switch next to the door. Two small lights came on on either side of the door outside. It was very little light, but it was better than having them off. I walked up to the large sycamore tree and saw its branches swaying in the evening breeze. I spotted the lowest stable branch which was still a little higher than I could jump. I took a few steps back and ran towards the tree. I put my foot about a foot up the tree's trunk and pushed off with my built off force. I leaped up and reached my hands out and felt the branch land in my hands. I pulled myself up and set my foot on another branch for balance. I looked up to find another branch good for climbing. I kept going until I could feel the main trunk swaying from the wind. I stopped and rested on two large branches and surveyed how high I climbed. I looked down and noticed that I was a good one and a half stories off the ground. I looked up and saw a small space parted in the tree leaves. I climbed a little bit higher and rested comfortably on a few stable branches. I looked through the parted leaves and saw the downtown part of the city not too far away.

I zoned out for a while in the trees, thinking about random thoughts that popped into my head and other things like that. I was snapped out of it though when I noticed a car pulling into the driveway of the house. "Crap!, their here, I gotta get down there..." I whispered to myself. I hastily made my way down the tree one branch at a time trying to remember correctly the way I got up. I was almost to the bottom when I heard a crack under my feet. Since I was moving too fast down the tree, I had no time to stop myself from putting my full weight on the cracking branch. I desperately tried to find a grip on something. I managed to grab onto a small branch that was coming off the side of the tree, but it quickly snapped since I had already started falling.

The ground came fast when I fell and since I tried to grab the small little branch, my body was in a horizontal position. I fell directly onto my back onto the hard ground. Luckily, the dirt around the tree had little to no rocks around it so it was a flat landing, but that didn't stop the wind from getting knocked out of me. I rolled around on the ground for a while gagging, trying to catch a breath. I opened my eyes and saw Judy and Nick running towards me both worried about my condition. I didn't catch my breath until Judy was directly above me. I took three heavy breaths and leaned my head back onto the ground but I felt a sharp pain travel up my spine and into my head instantly giving me a headache. "are you okay David?" Judy asked me."ohohohoo... yeah, I just got the wind knocked out of me for a while there, heh... ouch..." I said, now feeling a bit better. "Last I remember, it wasn't fall season, David." Nick said as Judy helped me get up.

"You shouldn't be doing these crazy things David, if you hurt yourself, then i don't know if the doctors would even know how to put you back together..." Judy said to me as we were walking back inside. "we picked up some dinner, It's on the dining table." Nick said. I walked to the table to go eat while Nick went to go to the bathroom and Judy took off her shoes. They weren't really shoes, but more like socks that had the toe parts cut off and the heel part. "So I take it that shoes aren't a big thing here?" I said to Judy. "well, for some people,they wear shoes but for most mammals, we don't its not needed. We usually just wear shoes to look good or for aching or injured feet." Se replied. "Really, I guess your feet are much tough than mine, they are all squishy, we wear a sock, and then our shoes..." I told her while pointing out my shoes. "wow, I wouldn't where anything like that unless I had broken my foot or something. You humans are weird." She said as she went to the kitchen to go wash her hands. Speaking of you humans, David. Dr. Badger came to me today and told me that she dug up some stuff about where you came from, or I guess its more about your is a paper she gave me full of nerd stuff." Nick said as he walked into the room. He placed a paper on the table which had a picture of some sort of prehistoric ape creature and an article about it.

"That's interesting" Judy said as she came around the table and read the paper along with me. The article contained lots of things such as: what the species was categorized in, where they lived, and what they ate. "So this is saying that you are part of along lost order of species called primates." Judy said. "Yeah, in my world, we have a bunch of little monkeys and apes running around and we figured out that they were ancestors to us I guess..."

"what are monkeys and apes?"

"Oh, they are more evolved primates, but they are less evolved than us."

"okay... so It says that this thing was omnivorous and ate meat and plants, so you are a predator?"

"not really... but sort of. It is weird because we never really survived using instincts, but we just started making tools and stuff to survive. That's why we don't have claws or special bones or anything like that, we don't even have tails... I think of it like a blank biological canvas, heheh."

"that is weird, and your species is the only sentient one in the world? no rabbits going off carrot farming?" Nick said

"and no foxes going around scamming people?" Judy said while looking at nick who was just smiling while eating his fast food. "No, there is none of that, instead we humans do all that haha, which is making me wonder... How come nothing here has any meat in it? I mean, predators have got to eat some meat, right?"

Judy and Nick both looked at each other and then back at me. Nick spoke up: "well, you mean like the bugs and fish right?"

"um, I guess, is that what you eat?"

"well, you see, in Zootopia, we occasionally go to places that serve fish and bugs to keep predators like me and you up and running, I ought to take you sometime actually." Nick said. "Are you okay David? You seem a little 'out of it' suddenly, are you uncomfortable with this talk?" Judy said, noticing my far away look. "yeah, It's just that in my world, things are a bit different since ALL animals are like the... fishes are here... They aren't like you and me and we gotta survive on something... Our diets consist of a wider variety of um, meats and since every animal that is here, is also in my world but not sentient... then it makes for a very awkward thought on the food differences..." Judy and Nick both thought for a moment until I saw the realization in their faces. "s...so you have eaten another mammal before?!" Judy asked hysterically "That would make you a murderer!? Right?" thankfully Nick seemed to understand and seemed a bit more lax about the situation. "I don't think he has done anything wrong, since he explains that in his world animals aren't sentient like you or me, they are just as wild as the fish that we catch in Zootopia. Think about it, if we went the entire history of the planet with, say elephants being totally wild animals, then it would be okay to hunt them I guess." Judy thought about it for a second and simply decided to just go sit down and eat.

"It's okay buddy, I got your back, she can be crazy at times." Nick whispered to me so Judy wouldn't hear."heh thanks, it doesn't help I guess that me father worked at a company that packaged and distributed different meats, so I have tried countless different types of meat."

"yeeaah... you might want to keep that to yourself..."

"this conversation really made me think about what is right and what is wrong."

"yeah same here. Let's just eat and forget about it."

"agreed!" We both sat down and ate silently while Judy ate in the living room while watching a murder mystery show.

"Goodnight guys!" I said as I finished up and threw away my trash. "Goodnight David" They both replied in unison.

 **I don't really have much to say as i have explained all already above. So goodnuight if its night time and good day if it is day :D There wil be some more juicy good stuff in the future, I promise.**


	15. srry

**~Chapter 15~**

The next morning I woke up to find the same scene of Judy and Nick gone except with a bag on the dining table with a note on it. the note said: " Here are the snacks for your friend at the park, same rules as yesterday. Everything is in the same place." The note ended with a cute smiley face. I looked into the bag and saw assorted candies and chips. I really wanted to reach in and grab something for myself but I stopped myself. I grabbed some food for myself and I decided to leave early since I didn't specify a meeting time. It was almost noon which is almost the same time that I went to the park yesterday. I flipped my hood over my head and pulled it lower to hide my face while I was walking through the streets. There weren't many people since most of them were probably at work. I walked down the same route I took the last time I went to the park and I arrived shortly after leaving the house it seemed. When I arrived, There was nobody in the park except for the occasional jogger that ran through the center of the park.

It was about an hour and a half later that I thought that he wasn't going to show up. "well, i'm sure he can't get a break from those thugs he has to live with..." Just as I was gettting up and to go, I spotted Deno round the corner in a hurry. "hey! you came!" I paused and looked at his body's state. "what happened to you? Did your folks at home do this?" I said pointing out the soot and small burned patches of his fur. "oh no, nothing like that! They wanted me to clean out the furnace because it started to smell like smoke!" Deno said in is childish innocent voice. "well then, I guess you are very handy around there, huh?"

"yeah, the other day, I swept the entire place!" he said. "nice job with that! you have definitely earned these!" I then set the bag on the bench and opened it up for him to take a look. He looked into the bag and his face instantly lit up. "these are all for me?!" he asked me. "yes, those are for you!" I said to him. I felt so good giving him those, even though it wasn't my money paying for it. I thought about how i could milk anymore information out of him, and then I got an idea. I put an empty and far away look on my face and tried to look as down as possible. "hey, do you know anything about guns?" I asked him. He stopped eating his treats and looked up at me. "ummm, no, I only know that they are bad!... I think..."

"well, that is correct Deno, they are very dangerous!" I explained. "so promise to me buddy, If you see anyone with a gun, please tell me, I would absolutely hate if someone were to get hurt." Now i just watched and listened to see if he would tell me the truth or not. He looked at me, then i saw the early signs. His eyes seemed restless and they darted from side to side as if he was looking for a way out of this conversation, his ears twitched and by that point, I could already tell that he was going to spew a lie. "Sure!" He said simply. At this point, i figured that I probably wouldn't be able to get any more information out of him than his name. _"damn, these people must have done a number on this poor kid..."_ I thought. I decided to lay off some of the pressure on him and break the ice. "welp, I think it is time for me to go now Deno, I got things to do. You can take your candy bag home with you." I said as I patted his back and got up. "umm, is it okay if I leave it with you? I don't wanna take it home." he said solemnly. "uh, are you sure? Those are entirely for you" I replied. "nah, is it okay if we meet here again? I like being your friend and talking to you"

"sure buddy, I like talking to you too, in fact you are my only friend, heh."

"you are my only friend too" Deno replied. I was heartbroken to hear that, but I guess he did live with a gang so it would be expected. I grabbed the candy bag and I briskly walked away. When I was out of sight, I stopped and watched Deno. _"If i can't get any information out of him, then I am just going to have to follow him."_ I kept watch of the park entrance like a hawk until I saw Deno leave. When he did I waited for him to get down the road a bit more before I made my move as to not let him see me. When I went, I moved cautiously but kept a brisk figure as not to attract too much attention from others walking down the road. After Deno rounded the corner ahead, I made my way quickly to the corner and waited a little while until I presumed it safe to go. I rounded the corner and almost had a heart attack. When I turned, I almost ran right into a huge elephant walking down the sidewalk. "Watch where you are going you little-" I said stopping mid sentence. He looked at me, dumbstruck, he tried to analyze my features, but I quickly turned my head away and dashed down the sidewalk. Without looking back, I made my way to a bus stop where I hid to catch my breath. After I got my bearings straight, I looked around in seach of the one I have been tracking down, deno. I looked further down the street a bit more and spotted the cheetah cub crossing a crosswalk further down the street. "we got him!" I said, pretending to say into an earpiece. Luckily, it seemed that Deno did not notice me or the whole elephant endeavor.

After a couple more twists, turns, and cautious walking, we arrived at more busy street that was lined with businesses instead of houses. Since, it was a more busy street, I thought I would have to bee more cautious, but I saw that every animal's attention seemed to be towards their devices and newspapers. I watched from behind a corner to see where Deno was going to go so that I would know where to go and what to do next. Deno waited for the crossing signal to turn green until he crossed. I watched his every move and me eyes tracked him to what seemed to be a video store. _"Sweet! that must be home base..."_ I thought. _" Time to go now i guess... now or never... before it gets too busy."_ I inhaled and pulled my hoodie strings even tighter than they already were, but i kept them slacked enough to where i didn't seem like some weird blind idiot. I exhaled and exited my shady corner to enter the sidewalk where many animals were walking to get to their destinations. I saw assorted species of animals such as elephants, jaguars, bears, zebras, and even little mice that walked along the curb in a designated area, next to the curb was a small lane on the road meant for the rodents.

After surveying the area and seeing no animals that could potentially take notice of me, I made my way to the intersection crosswalk quickly and jammed my hand against the button about three times, each time, it made a light beep. "Please please don't let anyone come wait with me! The last thing i needed was to be noticed." I whispered to myself under my breath while crossing my fingers. That little prayer soon was shot down as I saw a small old lady sheep hobble her way up to the intersection. She had grey wool and she had hilariously enlarged glasses that were equivalent to the thickness of magnifying glasses. I noticed though that she kept on glancing at me, but not in uncertainty, but in curiosity. I guess her curiosity peaked, because she soon decided to speak up to me.

"are you alright dear? I don't think it is cold enough today to be wearing such layers."

 _"What the hell do I do now!?"_ I thought to myself while internally screaming. _"ugh, I can't just ignore her...can I?"_ After a few more milliseconds of thinking to myself, I decided to suck it up and risk a colorful lie. "um, I had an accident, and uh, I had to get major surgery done on my face. Just got the bandages off today." I said in a rough voice, trying to make myself sound more sick. "Oh! I'm so sorry to intrude dear, I don't get out much so I tend to get a bit too curious." After that statement, she went back to leaning on her cane and looking around in random directions. I could tell that she was aching to just talk to someone because she would often glance at me. Honestly, I felt bad but I _was_ on a mission and i had to get on with it.

The light seemed to last forever but it finally did change and at the right time too because the old lady decided she couldn't hold back anymore and she tried again to make conversation with me. "you know, I always liked the look of those-" she said but I was already half way across the crosswalk. When I got to the other side of the street, it seemed even more packed with even more animals. There was too many of them for one in particular to notice me, so all i had to do was not be too suspicious. I pulled my hood down and I merged with the herd. When I got to the video store that Deno entered, I took a quick peek inside to see a large bear sitting a desk reading a magazine about sports. I moved around the corner of the building a bit to get away from the crowd. I looked around the alley and saw that it sloped down into a subterrainean garage. The garage was flat on top so that if I was standing at the entrance of the alley, then I would have been on the same level as the top of the garage. There was a door next to the the garage so I figured I would try the handle, but expectedly, it was locked. "what am I even trying to do?" I murmured to myself. Just then, I heard some shouting coming from somewhere above me. I looked up and saw that there was a partly-cracked open window above the roof of the garage where the voices were emanating from.

I looked for a way up, but there was not much to climb on at the bottom of the slope. I finally came up with an idea and I backed up to get a running start for it. I stopped about four or five feet away from the door and breathed in deeply and exhaled. I hopped up onto the knob of the door and I balanced carefully. I did not have much time to celebrate though becasue as soon as I jumped up there I started to lose my balance so I quickly grabbed onto the top of the doorframe. I waited a little and let my heart rate go down a bit before I went on to the next phase.

After about two more seconds of wait time, I prayed that the small doorknob would support all the weight I was about to exert on it. I closed my eyes and used my feet to push off of the doorknob and my hands to pull down on the doorframe to pull my body up to the top of the garage. my hands searched for something to grab on to, and it seemed that I had failed at first, but I then felt the concrete top edge of the garage. I opened my eyes and saw that i had indeed made it and I was just dangling from the top of the garage. I smiled to myself at my achievement, but I then realized that I still needed to heave myself up. I braced myself and I steadly used my feet to push off of the door and the top of the doorframe to allow myself to ascend up to the top of the garage.

when I made it up, I collapse flat onto the ground from exaustion. "uhg, i need to get more fit to climb" I said to myself, as I got up. I could feel my arms pulsing from their extended use earlier. I made my way towards the open window and sensed other voices within the room, they were talking too low to hear from my current position so i hesitantly moved towards the window. I couldn't see anything through the window because of some plaid curtains which shrouded my view. Luckily, the window sill was fairly large with several large flower pots which rested atop it, so I crawled under it and I crammed all of my limbs into the small space. From this point, i could hear almost every voice that radiated out of the window.

"So, do we have a specific date yet?" a voice asked. "uh, yes" A second voice replied, "but, he is keeping it to himself just in case we know we wont have any unexpected set backs."

"Do you think we will be okay though? I mean, I am not trying to doubt him or anything, but we are still smaller than the ZPD and I do not want to go down at their hands!" a third voice said. " do not worry my friend, we will be superior. With our artillary, the prey will not stand a chance. Also, I was informed that we guys at the heart of the ZPD ready to strike when the word is given!" exclaimed the second voice. I then heard most of the people in the room cheer after that statement. "shhhh! we probably shouldn't yell with the damn window open!" the second voice said "great point." someone inside said. "I doubt there is anyone out there to listen, but can you please close it for us?" he asked someone. I then heard the window open all the way and I saw the shadow of a tiger's head poking it's head out of the window on the ground. I prayed that he or she wouldn't think to look under the sill. I waited a little while longer until I saw the head retreat back into the window. I then heard the window slam shut and then the voices inside were reduced to just murmuring.


	16. A Night out

**So here is a long one, over 2,000 words which is big for me, heh. Anyways forgive me for my long break and there will be more information at my end notes so be sure to read that, anyways enjoy! :3**

 **~Chapter 15~**

I sat under that window sill for a while just thinking and processing what they said in there. _"damn, I gotta tell nick & Judy about this, it is some juicy information. But also, how are we supposed to know who the baddies are in the ZPD!?" _I could not answer that question so I archived it and proceeded to crawl out from under the window sill. Just as I was about to crawl out I saw a pickup truck pulling into the alley, the same pickup truck that was in the park when they were shooting their guns. I quickly got down as flat as I could so he would not notice me. He proceeded obliviously into the alley and parked the truck. I crawled along the ground and peered over the edge of the roof of the garage to get a better look of the person driving the truck. They seemed new or unexperienced as they fumbled around a lot while getting out of the truck. "crap, crap, crap, crap!" The driver said as he exited the vehicle. It was almost hilariously sad how clumsy he was. When he closed the car door behind him, he also accidentally slammed his shirt into the door and it went unnoticed so he proceeded to tear his shirt as he tried to walk off before being flung back against the car door. He hesitated slightly while leaning against the car (possible thinking about his life choices) before he opened the door and released his shirt from its hold. He then quickly ran around the corner and most likely into the video store.

"okay, time to go!" I said to myself as I carefully hoisted myself down the side of the garage side door. After I made the final jump down, I quietly ran towards the exit of the alley before I noticed something on the dash inside of the truck. Mounted on the top of the dash, was a small GPS device. Then an idea sprung into my head. _"perhaps I could find out where this truck has been."_ I thought. I looked back towards the opening of the alley to check for any gang members of sorts and then I quietly opened the door of the pickup truck. I climbed in quickly and quietly and booted up the GPS. It went through its startup and displayed my current location. I looked around at each button and I pressed one labeled: "options". It brought up a menu and I scrolled down and found search history. When I opened, it I saw a list of searched locations. I pulled out my phone and opened the camera app to take a picture of as many locations since the small screen could not display them all. Afterwards I carefully shut down the GPS and put my phone back into my wrist flap so I can review the locations in greater detail later. I quietly and carefully backed myself out of the truck and carefully and very quietly closed the door. As I was fast walking out of the alley, my eye caught a large object in the back of the truck covered in a large blanket with ropes fastening it to the bed of the truck. I couldn't resist since my curiosity peeked so I risked a peek under the blanket and saw what looked to be three crates; all labeled: "Property of The U.S. Army." My face was drained of all its blood and my ears slightly rang.

"fuck." Was the only thing I said as I tore my way out of the alley. I made it half way to the crosswalk back when I realized that I probably shouldn't run and bring all this attention to myself on such a busy street. I slowed down my pace and calmed down. The walk back to Nick and Judy's house wasn't very eventful since after I got out of the business area, it was more mellow with less creatures walking the streets. When I entered the house, I took my socks and shoes off and I laid down across the couch. I stretched out rubbed my toes, and drifted into a well-deserved nap.

When I woke up, it was dark outside and the lights had been switched on from Nick and Judy entering the house. I slowly sat up in the couch and I yawned deeply while rubbing my upper face vigorously. I straightened out and peeked into the bright kitchen to see Judy and Nick putting away some groceries that they picked up on their way home. (nick was already eating them while Judy was putting them away.) "wattap guys!" I said, still obviously tired from my nap. "oh, hey David!" Judy said. "hey." Nick said simply with his mouth full of what seemed to be this world's version of a Hoho. "Did you meet up with that kid today?" Judy asked. "yeah, but I couldn't get any info out of him, poor kid. It looks like he has it tough."

"oh, okay." Judy replied. "well, I guess we are just going to have to ditch this plan then, we can't do everything, right?" Nick said. Judy seemed a bit solemn, as if she was hoping for an adventure. "yeah, so after that, I followed him to where he lived." I said flatly. "WHAT!?" nick said. "David, so you are saying you followed a little kid into not only the heart of a gang operation, but gang operation with _lethal_ weapons that could kill you!?"

"yep" I said while getting up to walk to the dining table. As I was sitting down, I looked at Judy who seemed shocked but I could see the corners of her mouth slightly curved upwards. "Not only that, but I also might know where all their locations may be. "wow, David" I heard Judy say behind me, obviously impressed. "yeah here are some pictures of a list of searched locations in a GPS in a delivery truck that pulled up beside the building I was snooping around." I plopped my cellphone in front of them on the table so they could view the images.

"ya know, I know some of these places, most of them are food marts, but some of these are near the ports and docks." Nick spoke. "sweet!" I said enthusiastically. "does this mean we get to infiltrate the place? It would be so cool! Like in the action movies!" Nick and Judy looked at each other. "heh, well, I don't think so bud." Nick replied. "yeah" Judy spoke, "not without the correct equipment!"

"yeah so-"nick cut off, " wait, WHAT!?"

"yep, I really want to get back in the game! It's so uneventful lately, but now, now we have a case! Plus, if we can pull this off, we will be big heroes!" Judy replied

"yeah, but _if_ we can pull it off! We could be killed! Zip! Over! No more life!"

"sorry man," I said to nick," but she's the woman of the house and the rules state that the women have veto over the house. Plus, you made her put away the dishes by herself." Nick put his head in his arms on the dining table and groaned. "I will come if you agree that we just go there to survey the place and see what's going on! NO ENGAGEMENT!" Nick said clearly. Judy thought and agreed to the terms. "Great! By the way, you better keep your phone down this time around 'carrots!'" Nick teased. "hey! What made you start calling me that again?!"

"well, we are on a big case again, so I figured that I can tease you again since it is my last day alive. Judy simply rolled her eyes. "and you know what? I think I will take our guest out to eat like I said I would, how would you like that David?" I just silently shrugged. "where are, you going to take him?" Judy asked. "we are going to go to 'Caters', would you like me to bring you back some fish? Hmm?" Nick said trying to tease her further. "ew, no! You can just go now, ugh, I can't even think of the stuff. It makes me gag." Nick and I giggled like little children. "C'mon David, let's call a cab, it's much faster to get around town. We might also hit a couple of other places, if you are behaving." Nick dialed the cab company and ordered a cab to the house. It was kind of strange hearing this though because it seemed that he had to order a certain sized cab which is understandable since there were different sized animals in the city.

When the taxi cab arrived, we were off through the heart of Zootopia. "So, what is this 'Caters' place?" I asked, trying to create good conversation for the ride. "It's a predator place, there are many places that server meat, but this place serves it best, in my opinion."

"I noticed though, in your fridge, you didn't have any meats or fish or anything. Can't you just go out to buy it?" I asked. "Well, no. You need a license to be able to handle and own. But, you must have a business license first. I don't know why it exists, but I don't mind too much. There are certain exceptions sometimes. Where you are from, you are allowed to keep meats, I presume?" I Looked at him. "duh, if we can have guns, then I think meats can be added to the list, heh" I then gazed out the window to see the lit skyscrapers as the cab passed through the heart of Zootopia. "This is a really beautiful city, I wish my species was able to achieve this level of peace." I was stuck gazing at the amazingly tall buildings as they passed, but soon we exited the downtown area and we were headed towards Tundra Town.

Soon the Taxi stopped outside of a building with a brightly lit sign on the front of a snow plastered building. The Sign read:" Caters, Predator cuisine." I pulled my hood over my head and Nick paid the cab driver. We then both made our way into the restaurant through the snow. "Beth! How is my favorite waitress doing?" Nick said the tiger standing at the front desk. "Oh, hey nick! You are back so soon for another round? I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for another three days, heh." She said to him. "yeah, well, I am probably going to be out on that day. Anyways, can we please get a table for two please?"

"sure thing, Nick. We are a bit packed at the moment, but we have a few tables open." Before we moved on, I pulled Nick aside. Do you think we can get a table more secluded? Because of… me?" I asked to him silently. Nick nodded and looked back to Beth. "Um, actually, do you think you can possibly get us a table in the back maybe? I know you are busy, but my friend here has a condition. He is very embarrassed." She looked over at me and I dipped my head down a bit more so she couldn't see me to make it more believable and so she wouldn't freak out.

"oh, well, let's see here." She said as she looked at a computer. "you are in luck Nick, we have a booth near the kitchen."

"That's great." Nick replied as Beth guided us to a table near the back. We both sat down and Beth handed us some menus. I opened the menu and looked at the first page which contained assorted dishes that were cooked with insects. I was surprised since they looked visually appealing to eat, I flipped to another page and saw the fish. Many of the dishes were very unusual in the way that they were prepared, so I looked for the only thing that I recognized which was simple fish sticks. It was a bit funny to see fish sticks at such a fancy restaurant.

After a long gander at the menu, Beth came back to our table with some waters and asked for our orders. Nick ordered something called:" Beer battered Beetles" while I ordered my fish sticks.

"So, David, you are a fish kind of guy?" nick asked. "yeah, insects aren't really favored in my world. Heh."

"I guess that if I could choose from such a wide variety of different types of meat. I wouldn't eat such small portions as bugs." Nick said. "yeah, steak is to die for." I replied. Nick looked at me with a confused look. "what is steak?" I rubbed my face, not wanting to answer the question. I motion for him to lean in and I whispered into his ear that steak is beef from cows. "wow, um. This feels kind of wrong."

"yeah, I feel really awkward." I said. "yep." Nick replied. Just then, Beth arrived at our table with her arms filled with our food that we ordered. Nick's plate looked like little deep fried balls, but I could faintly see the little beetle's legs poking through the outer breading. My plate had large deep fried of fish strips about a one-half inch wide. I pulled my hood back a little and took a long whiff of the freshly fried fish sticks. I picked up one and carefully bit a piece of the corner off. It tasted good and it had a homemade taste to it. I could tell it was made with careful hands…or paws. "ya know David, you could take that hood off in here we are in the back and I brought my police badge with me so I will just casually leave it here on the table for anyone to see if they decided to stare." Nick said as he placed his shiny badge on the table. I was a bit hesitant, but I carefully removed the hood from my head and enjoyed my freedom.

The rest of the dinner was fairly simple with some curious glances in my direction, but it was not too bad. "so David, I am feeling a bit adventurous tonight. Tell me, do you drink?" Nick asked me smiling deviously. "Does a bear shit in the woods?" I replied also smiling. Nick looked at me curiously. "I don't think they do." I simply laughed it off and we called for the bill.

While Nick was paying for the bill, he dialed the cab company and called for a cab to the restaurant. After everything was all paid for, we piled into a cab that was waiting outside for us and Nick told the driver to take us to a place called" The Plaid Beaver" The driver nodded and drove off. "I stopped this habit long ago, but since we are on a dangerous case tomorrow, I think I deserve a little treat." Nick said. "yeah, I started after I figured out that I couldn't go to college, but I stopped because I determined that it wouldn't solve my problems."

The cab took us into the downtown area of the city and it stopped in front of a small wooden door with a metal sign above it that read: "The Plaid Beaver". When we entered, it was like any other biker-style bar in my world except that it was filled with animals. Nick and I went over to the bar and sat down. "so, what are you into?" Nick asked. "umm, I think I will start with a light beer, it has been a while." Nick then got the bartender's attention and ordered two large glasses of golden beer for the both of us.

As the night went on, our cups of bad choices developed into shots of harder alcohols. After a while, my brain decided to stop recording the night and the alcohol took charge. Before that point, I remember that Nick and I were fooling around at the bar like seeing how many bar nuts we could stack on a sheep's shoulder before he noticed. "D-David, we should-should probably not go back home… Judy will be very mad at me…" Nick said. He was very intoxicated after our duel of who could drink more shots. "It's okay nick, it's okay. You know, there is a thing in my planet that people do to cute little dog-things like you to make em feel better. Heh. We just go boop! Haha." I said as I poked Nick's nose. "haha, booped ur sn-snoot!"

"I don't think that worked at all…" Then the rest was all fuzzed out.

 **So here is chapter 15, forgive me if the drunken scene isn't realistic since I am unexpirenced in the feeling of being intoxicated. But I am around lots of people who are regularly. Anyways, i am thinking i want to respond and connect to you loyal readers out there, so at the end of every chapter I want to reply to a new reviews (if any). So feel free to ask questions, comments, suggestions, or requests, And above all CRITISIZE! I want to know how i am doing. :3 anyways have a good day or night and see you all in the next chapters with hopefully a few reviews to respond to! ;)**

 **{PS: this was some more fun in the town, the real cool story stuff will happen in the next chapter so get ready for the revealations! :D}**


End file.
